


Spellbound

by horantheworldstyles



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Blow Jobs, Bottom Luke, I'm too lazy to tag other chracters, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Slight feminization, Smut, Top Michael, eventually there will be more i promise, its only lacey panties, michaels dad isn't his irl dad, not telling who though, other harry potter characters are mentioned, platinum michael is almost like draco malfoy, this is basically me trying to bring upon my own death, you'll figure it out soon enough
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 05:11:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3516614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horantheworldstyles/pseuds/horantheworldstyles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A muke Hogwarts au in which Michael is a cocky, yet soft Slytherin and Luke is a shy, clumsy Hufflepuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ~one~

It's the first day back, Luke's sat at the Hufflepuff table, his best friend Ashton sat next to him, talking his ear off about his summer. Ashton Irwin has been Luke's best friend since their first day at Hogwarts, they met on the train to the castle, and they both found it rather unfortunate when Ashton was sorted into Gryffindor after Luke himself was sorted into Hufflepuff.

"It was so cool, I was going to invite you over but you'd gone away" Ashton finishes his sentence, and continues eating his toast.

Luke hadn't been paying much attention to what his friend had said, too busy reading through his schedule, trying to figure out when he can do homework without it interrupting his time with Ashton.

"Luke?" Ashton elbows his blonde friend, watching as the blonde startles and spills his drink all over his robes. The hazel eyed boy watches as his friend shrieks, and then moans, uttering something about it being only the first day.

Laughing, Ashton pulls his wand out and with a flick, the robes are good as new and he nods his head at Luke's thanks.

"Let me see your schedule" Luke holds a hand out, waiting for the shorter boy to reach into his bag for the paper.

Examining both papers, Luke sees that they both have potions together with the Slytherins, along with a few other classes. It's rare that they both have classes together, and the three subjects he has with Ashton will be brilliant compared to his others which are shared with the Slytherins.

"Come on or we'll be late, don't want detention with Snape on the first day" Ashton swings his leg over the bench and stands, hoisting his bag over his shoulder waiting for Luke to do the same.

Both boys exit the Great Hall and make their way down to the dungeons.

"Look who it is, little Hufflepuff Hemmings and his dweeb of a friend" a low voice drawls from behind the boys as they reach the bottom of the staircase and turn down the corridor to the potions classroom.

"Ha, how long till he trips I wonder" another voice pipes up, this one not as taunting as the previous one, but definitely not friendly.

Arriving at the door to the room Luke's shoulder is pulled and he is spun around to face the one and only Michael Clifford. The blonde boy looks up at the much taller Slytherin, whose smirk is ever present. For a moment, Luke thinks that maybe if this boy wasn't so cruel to people and didn't always have either a murderous look or evil smirk on his face, he might be rather attractive. His bleached hair, that somehow doesn't fade (probably a spell of some sort), that matches his pale skin well (it surprisingly doesn't wash him out like it would others), and his pale grey - green eyes to match. Everything about the taller boy is pale but it suits him.

"What are you staring at, dinkleberry?" At the mention of the stupid nickname, the Ravenclaw boy beside Michael sniggers.

The boy, whose hair is black (rather suiting since he's in Ravenclaw), and eyes are deep brown, is best friends with the cruel older boy. Calum Hood is his name, and apparently, him and the bleached boy have been friends since they were toddlers, having both grown up in rich pure blood families. That's the thing with pure bloods, they all stick together and although they have a history of hatred for muggleborns, it seems as if that hatred has now been transferred to half bloods, or just one specific one, like Luke.

Entering the classroom, Ashton pulls his friend to a desk in the middle. "Ignore him Luke, he's just some arrogant dick" the sandy haired boy pulls Luke down to his seat, before Michael has the chance to knock him over.

"Mr Irwin, language like that is very inappropriate at the best of times, much less in a classroom" professor Snape's voice drawls from the back of the room as he makes his way up to the front, "ten points from Gryffindor".

Half the class groans, the Hufflepuffs included, as the other half snickers, praising their professor.

"Take out your textbooks, page 39, you have till the end of the lesson to finish, those who don't will have to do an essay" the potions professor stands at the front, eyebrow raised expectantly.

The class jumps into action and rushes about, people getting cauldrons and ingredients.

"Get the cauldron, I'll get what we need" Ashton says and both boys go to opposite sides of the room. Upon his arrival at where the cauldrons are, luke runs into Michael again. The taller boy smirking as he spots him.

"Hemmings" he snarls, "I'm surprised you're allowed to take this lesson". Luke knows there's a catch, a cruel remark at the end of this, and he waits patiently, wanting Michael to move away so he can get a cauldron and return to his desk. "Thought you'd be to clumsy to be trusted with dangerous chemicals" and there it is, the remark doesn't faze Luke, not like they used to in his first couple of years. Instead, he reaches around the taller boy, who has finally moved slightly, and grabs a cauldron.

It's just as he's standing upright when it happens. His foot, his damned foot which is probably too big for his own good, gets caught on a cauldron handle and before he knows it the neat stack of left over cauldrons is crashing to the ground around him. Like the fool he is, he stands, startled, surrounded by cauldrons rolling on the floor. To his left, Michael is bent over the desk, laughing so hard there are almost tears in his eyes.

"Mr Hemmings, I do wonder why you're still allowed in my classroom" the professor is stood in front of him, ever present bored expression on his face, "detention for the rest of the week".

Luke groans and makes his way over to his desk where Ashton is looking at him sympathetically. Dropping into his seat, Luke crosses his arms over his chest and glares at his feet, his stupid feet that just got him a weeks detention, on the first week back.

"Mr Hemmings, I suggest you help Mr Irwin or else you'll be writing me an essay as well as attending detention".

Luke starts chopping the rats tail that Ashton has placed in front of him, already dreading his post dinner activities for the night, or more like week.

By the end of the lesson Ashton and Luke are finished with their potion, much to Luke's relief and no thanks to Ashton's incredible academic ability. Handing in their viles, professor Snape informs Luke that he expects him back here right after dinner.

Luke nods and turns to Ashton, asking what he has next. Finding out he has Defense Against the Dark Arts, Luke walks upstairs with Ashton till he has to part ways to head to his Care of Magical Creatures lesson.

The blonde boy walks alone for a fair distance until one of his housemates who he is sort of friends with, Alex, joins him.

"Luke!" His voice calls and the blonde stops in his tracks, turning to wait for the brunette boy to join him.

"Good job with the cauldrons" Alex laughs and Luke rolls his eyes and watches the path in front of him as they descend to the forbidden forest.

Luke tunes out Hagrid as he tells of the lessons instructions, much rather to be in Defense Against the Dark Arts with Ashton. It's nothing about Hagrid, he rather enjoys hagrids company, both he and Ashton sometimes join him for tea. Its that Michael is standing a few meters to his right and although he is not doing anything currently, Luke doesn't doubt that the Slytherin boy will mess with him at some point during the lesson.

Luke partners off with Alex for this lesson, keeping a wary eye on the tall boy with bleached hair who whispers things in Calum's ear that has the Ravenclaw boy laughing. Both boys periodically glance at Luke, who let's Alex do most of the work since he was actually paying attention.

By the time morning tea comes around and he meets Ashton in the great hall at the Gryffindor table, Luke is slightly covered in dirt, having had to catch the stupid bloody creature that Luke doesn't even know the name of, that Alex wasn't watching.

Ashton laughs at his younger friend and hands him a chocolate croissant, the blonde accepting it gratefully.

"Did anything happen with Clifford?" Ashton asks in between bites of his blueberry muffin. Luke shakes his head, glancing over at the Slytherin table to see Michael already looking at him. Upon being caught staring, Michael returns his attention to Calum and continues eating the red licorice stick in his hand.

"Hey have you ever thought that.. I don't know... Guys can be hot?" Luke instantly regrets his thoughts spilling from his mouth as Ashton follows his gaze to the cocky Slytherin, who has some girl by the name of Jessie on his lap.

"Luke you're gay" Ashton reminds him, to which he suddenly feels even dumber for asking such a question. For Merlin's sake, he came out to Ashton two years ago! How could he forget?!

"Are you trying to tell me you have a crush on cock face?" Ashton shakes his head and Luke explains his earlier thoughts about how if the Slytherin boy wasn't cruel he'd be hot.

Ashton, taking time to examine the subject of discussion, eventually agrees with Luke. Ashton, Luke found out last year, is bi so conversations like this are a regular occurrence between the two, and if Luke hadn't gone away for most of summer, they'd have spent their holidays perving at hot guys on the beach.

The day is a blur, getting settled straight into the routine of classes, no pleasantries from any of the professors, just straight to work. It's to be expected when they are sixth years, but Luke would rather this week be only for discussing holidays and the topics in which they will be learning about.

After his last lesson, Luke goes to the library to do homework so he won't have to do it after his detention. Ashton heads to his quidditch try outs, wanting Luke to come but the younger refusing.

Finding a quiet, not too hidden corner in between large shelves stacked with books, Luke pulls out his muggle studies homework, along with the textbook. Opening to page 90, Luke grabs his quill and some parchment and begins to draft his essay.

Upon appearance, one would presume that luke was a nerd, who spent all his free time in the library reading and doing homework well before the due date. But in reality, Luke's grades were mediocre, enough to get him by unlike Ashton who was exceptionally smart. Although Luke spends some free time in the library he'd much rather be in the Gryffindor common room with Ashton, having a laugh, but sometimes it's just necessary to be in here.

Suddenly, the shelves behind him get loud and the blonde finds himself unable to concentrate on his work. He stands up, making his way to the end on the aisle and turns the corner ready to tell off the first years who think the library is a place to just chill and practice stupid spells older siblings have taught them (much like Luke and Ashton did... After being removed from the library for lighting a book on fire - he sent an angry owl home to his brothers). Instead, when Luke rounds the corner he finds a group of Slytherins and one Ravenclaw making all the ruckus.

Deciding it's not worth the fight, Luke is about to leave and pack his things to go watch Ashton at his try outs, when Michael bloody Clifford notices him.

"Hemmings, are you lost? Can't find your boyfriend?" The older boy sniggers and Luke stares at his feet, his friends joining in.

"He's not my boyfriend" Luke tells him, looking up at the blonde boy. Michael stands, sauntering over to Luke, his height advantage becoming increasingly unfair.

"Really? You spend so much time with him I wouldn't have been surprised if I rounded a corner to see you sucking his dick" Michael watches as Luke's cheeks tint pink and he slightly gags at the thought of sucking Ashton's dick. Sure his friend is good looking, but no, just no.

"Jack off, Clifford" Luke turns his back on the older boy and returns to his seat to do his homework. It's quiet for a while but then the noise is back and Luke is left trying desperately to block it out.

Checking his watch, Luke finds he has forty-five minutes before dinner, and in that time he'd really like to finish at least the draft of this essay due on Friday.

Hearing the noise from behind get louder (if that had been possible), Luke watches as the Slytherins leave the library, a significant blonde not in the pack. Calum, realizing this, goes back for his friend. Luke listens as Michael tells Calum that he wants to get this homework done before dinner so that he can relax. The raven haired boy says something muffled to his friend then joins the group and leaves.

The silence is something Luke is thankful for as he finally finishes his draft essay and packs his bag, with enough time to stop by his dorm and dump his bag before dinner. As Luke puts his books away muffled footsteps are heard and soon Luke sees a pair of black shoes in front of his school bag.

Following the feet to see who they belong to, Luke is beyond surprised when he sees Michael Clifford standing in front of him. Carrying on like he isn't worried of what Michael could possibly do to him, Luke stands from his seat, his bag over one shoulder as he loosens his tie some more.

Turning to face Michael, Luke looks up at him expectantly. The platinum blonde, who is about a head taller than Luke looks down at him watching as his hand loosens the tie.

"Can I help you?" Luke sighs out, wanting to get whatever this was over and done with. Michael smirks and shifts his bag further up his shoulder.

The taller boy takes a step closer to Luke, smirk remaining on his face, his green-grey eyes scanning Luke. Taking a step back, Luke distances himself from Michael but this only encourages the older one to keep stepping closer until Luke's back hits the bookshelf. Luke is beginning to get slightly worried, Michael is so close to him he can feel his breathe slightly blowing his quiff.

Michael raises both his arms and Luke flinches a bit but is shocked when they enclose him to the bookshelf so that he's trapped between it and Michael's body. The warmth radiating off the older boy makes a bead of sweat form on Luke's forehead and he has to open his mouth to breathe, almost like he's panting like a dog.

Michael steps between Luke's legs, his left thigh brushing Luke's thighs and crotch slightly and it causes him to let out a surprised squeak. The blonde has no idea what is going on, why Michael is so close to him when they both hate each other, but Luke can't deny he's enjoying it. He can't deny that although Michael is a right jerk to him, and has been since day one, he cannot deny the boy of his looks. The almost white hair, his pale soft looking skin that never breaks out in blemishes unlike Luke's, his pale eyes that although glare at Luke, still manage to somehow look beautiful. And don't get Luke started on his body. Although he's never seen Michael unclothed (why would he?), he can tell he's got a nice body. His legs are long and skinny, so are his arms, but he can tell he is toned (unlike himself, who is just lanky and scrawny), his shirt sometimes pulls on his biceps and sometimes even his chest. Luke especially likes his collarbones, which show when he takes his tie off and undoes a few buttons. Overall, Michael is good looking, and if they didn't hate each other Luke thinks he could've had a crush on the boy.

Suddenly, Luke is pulled out of his thoughts as he feels a warm breathe in his ear sending goosebumps down his neck and even on to his arms as it feels it flow down his shirt. Michael has ducked his head, his mouth level with Luke's ear and when he starts talking Luke's knees shake slightly.

"I saw you looking at me earlier, like you were just then" he pauses his purr to lick his lips, deliberately flicking Luke's ear with his tongue, "I know you think I'm hot, maybe you'd rather give me a blow job than your smarty pants friend" Michael makes sure to purposely lick Luke's ear again and pulls back, winking at the flushed boy.

After Michael has left, Luke lifts a hand and fans his hot face, he doesn't know what that was but he knows that if Michael had licked his ear one more time he'd have a semi.

an:

so yeah don't even ok? like I was watching the half blood prince and was like wow Draco is like michael with white hair and then this was born..... curse my bloody imagination!

I hope you like this! the picture is what michael looks like in this and it's like, try hard luke? I'll post a pic of how luke will look in the next chapter 


	2. ~two~

The weekend has finally arrived, and Luke has never been more happy than he is now. He hasn't mentioned the library fiasco (as he has labelled it in his head) to Ashton, keeping it between him and Michael. Speaking of Michael, the blonde has not acknowledged Luke's existence all week, except the few times when he knocks his arm against Luke's shoulder as he pushes past him. Ashton thinks that suddenly the taller boy has given up with his taunting (although he does ask Luke about it), and Luke has seen the odd looks Calum has been giving his friend. He had his last detention with Snape last night, him and Ashton snuck out of their dorms to wander down to the kitchen, and he finally gets a well deserved sleep in. Or, well, so he thinks.

"Luke can you please shut your friend up?" Luke can distantly hear Alex moaning to him, but the blonde rolls over ignoring him.

"Lukey" someone sing songs his name as they lay next to him on the bed. For a moment Luke is confused but when he hears Ashton start singing the 'wake up' song, he grumbles and wiggles his arse backwards in hopes of pushing the older boy off of his bed.

"Please, don't press your flat arse into my dick" Ashton sasses him and pulls Luke's blankets so that they pool around his ankles, his bare chest raising in goosebumps.

"Shut up!" Alex practically yells at the two boys and a pillow hits Ashton in the face, then bounces to land on Luke's chest. Both boys laugh at Alex's good aim and Luke questions Ashton's sanity when he tells him it's eight - thirty.

"Mate.. I wanted to sleep in" Luke sits up, watching as Ashton grabs him a pair of jeans and a t shirt from his trunk at the end of the bed.

"It's such a nice day though! And the ravenclaws are having their quidditch try outs and Calum Hood's arms are to die for" Ashton gushes over the younger boys arms a lot, it's the only feature of him he likes (as far as Luke's aware) so he shakes his head, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and stands to pull on his jeans.

"When do you have practice, I wanna come watch?" Ashton had made it on to the Gryffindor quidditch team, for the third year in a row, as one of the beaters. Ashton's arms are extremely muscled, he does spend a lot of his summer playing on his step dad's drum set so its expected. Luke pulls his shirt over his head and slips his feet into some shoes, "later this afternoon", Ashton replies and both boys walk down the stairs to the hufflepuff common room to go to the Great Hall for breakfast.

The boys sit at the hufflepuff table in the mostly deserted hall, few people wanting to be up at such an early time on a Saturday. The Ravenclaw table is fairly busy, the hopefuls for the quidditch team eating breakfast.

Luke is sat, facing Ashton and behind him is Calum Hood, surprisingly sat by himself slowly munching on a slice of toast. Luke watches carefully as the Ravenclaw boy shrugs off one of the other boys who tries to talk to him.

Grabbing toast to put his egg on, Luke looks up from his plate just in time to see Michael sit down opposite his friend, his back to the blonde boy, blushing as he remembers Michael tongue on his ear, Luke abruptly looks down, shoveling scrambled egg onto his toast.

"You alright?" Ashton pauses, fork mid way to his mouth, "you didn't even butter your toast" Luke shrugs and Ashton frowns but continues bringing his fork to his mouth.

As the boys finish their breakfast the Ravenclaw group make their way down to the quidditch pitch, Ashton and Luke wandering around the grounds so as not to get noticed entering the stands.

Climbing the stairs of the Ravenclaw stand, the boys stop halfway, making sure they can see the whole pitch but at the same time cannot be seen. Ashton nudges Luke in the side and points as he watches Calum stop his broom in front of the keepers goals. Surprise crosses both boys faces, Calum usually is a chaser not keeper, but Luke supposes he wants to try something different for a change.

The try outs go by quickly, Calum being given to spot of keeper on the team. At the announcement a whoop from the stands above is heard and Michael Clifford waves at Calum, who only raises his middle finger, a bright smile on his face.

Rushing down the stairs, Ashton pulls Luke along, running to sit behind a tree. It seems ridiculous, running so no one sees them, but these boys aren't exactly popular, and with a certain Slytherin boy present things would take a turn for the worst.

The two boys stay seated, listening to the ravenclaws walking back to the castle, some frowning and others mucking about and making a ruckus. Standing up, Luke puts his hands in his jeans pockets and follows Ashton as they wander a lap of the quidditch pitch. They come back around to the other side which faces the school and stop to talk about what they should do for the rest of the day, at the same time however, Calum and a certain Slytherin boy appear from within the change rooms. Luke pauses mid sentence, looking over Ashton's shoulder at the platinum blonde, Michael hasn't noticed him yet but Ashton's loud laugh as he watches Luke stumble in his upright position bring attention to the both of them.

Luke adjusts his shirt, as well as his feet, hoping that Michael hadn't seen him get slightly weak in the knees just by staring at him. Before Luke has time to react, the taller boy is sauntering over to him, a lazy smirk pulling up his face.

"Nice one, Hemmings" Luke waits for a comment about the staring, but it doesn't come, instead Michael looks to Ashton, then back to Luke, giving the blonde a head to toe check then a sly wink as he turns to go back to the castle, his hand blindly finding Calum's wrist.

"Did he just.. Did he wink at you?" Ashton's all over him, asking all sorts of questions, but Luke just tells his friend that he must be seeing things, or it was a trick of the light. The younger boy will his blush to go away as he makes an unannounced decision to go visit Hagrid.

Ashton grabs his hand, turning him back around and saying he doesn't want to get in trouble of mcgonagall on Monday so he heads to the library to try and finish the last biter his homework off. Luke nods and continues onto hagrids.

He's walking across one of the many stone bridges when he spots him. Michael Clifford is standing at the other end, leaning against the wall of the bridge. Luke stops walking, wanting to go anyway but that way, unfortunately for him he has no other option, and it's too late anyway Michael has already spotted him. The ever present smirk turns his features slightly cold looking and he begins to walk towards Luke. Meeting him halfway, Luke tries to maneuver around him but a pale arm shoots out, a hand pressing against his chest. Luke's heart rate picks up and goosebumps raise the hairs on his arms.

Luke turns to the taller boy, raising an eyebrow in questioning. Michael doesn't say anything, just grabs Luke's bare wrist, dragging the blonde behind him, Luke's long legs tangling together to try and keep up with the Slytherin boy.

Michael leads him through the castle, keeping on the path Luke had been taking. They end up out in the grounds on the other side of the castle, hagrids hut can been seen at the bottom of the hill, but Michael drags him right, heading to the owlery. They climb the steps and Michael checks that no one is there then pulls Luke in behind him, closing the door.

"What the bloody hell?!" Luke exclaims as Michael's fire hot grip on his wrist disappears, leaving Luke's skin burning.

Michael doesn't answer, just turns around and places his elbows on the ledge of a window and gazes out over the castle. Luke is beginning to get angry, he's just been dragged halfway across the castle and up into the owlery of all places. He storms over to Michael and is about the turn him around and start yelling when he sees Michael's eyes. They are a pale green, like the colour of mint. It's an odd green, not like the mint leaf, but like the colour of mint ice cream, or the mint truffles Luke is rather fond of. He stares at Michael's face, watching as the beautiful eyes rake over their surroundings. Luke looks at the other boys profile, the delicate curl of Michael's long eyelashes that flutter down occasionally as he blinks, the way his nose protrudes out, the rather large shape of it suiting him, the curve of Michael's plump lips that are so so red. He's never seen lips so naturally red, and that maybe be because Michael is the only person pale enough to have lips that stand out but Luke watches as they move, his ears not taking in Michael's words.

Michael turns, facing the younger boy, who has been staring at him for quite some time now. One look at Luke's face tells Michael that the boy hasn't heard what Michael's said, the sky blue eyes flittering to different parts of his face. Unwillingly, Michael cheeks flush red and when he spots Luke's gaze training on them the blonde finally snap out of his thoughts. Luke stumbles back, so thoroughly embarrassed that he had been caught staring.

"W-what?" Luke stutters and curses himself internally because of it, Michael, however, just shakes his head implying it was not important.

Luke suddenly becomes aware of the ever decreasing space between him and the gorgeous boy in front of him. Michael is getting closer and Luke's heart rate picks up again, his back lightly hitting the wall behind him, Michael's hand on his arm pushing him backwards slightly.

Michael isn't sure what is driving him more, his desire to taste Luke's thin lips, or his need to study his eyes, see up close all the different flecks of colour that surround his pupil. One thing Michael is certain of though is his head bending down slightly, his eyes trained on the shorter boys lips, Luke's neck arching back to meet Michael halfway.

Warmth spreads through Luke as his lips meet Michael's, their plumpness nice, almost girlish except for the fact that they are rough and bitten on. Luke watches as the taller boys eyes flutter closed and he does the same, returning Michael's light pecks with his own. Luke jolts a bit as a rough hand comes to rest on his cheek, a thumb rubbing his cheek bone ever so lightly. Luke brings his arm around Michael's neck, one finding it's way to the short hairs on the back of the platinum boys neck as Michael tilts his head to the side, the kiss becoming more intimate. Michael's tongue darts out and licks at Luke's lips, Luke's tongue briefly does the same, but the squawk of an owl just near by pulls both boys away from each other. Looking wide eyed at the boy opposite him they both blush obscenely, and before Luke has time to open his mouth Michael is running out the door and down the stairs. Luke watches him from the top of the stairs as Michael looks back at him only once before running across the bridge to get back to the castle.

an:

so the pic at top/side is luke... I couldn't find one I liked so imagine try hard/beginning of tmh luke yeah?

votes and comments are awesome ily

Mal x


	3. ~three~

After sitting on the steps of the owlery for nearly half an hour, Luke finally manages to stand up, his knees only wobbling slightly, and he slowly makes his way to the castle. The walk is a slow one, the blonde boy allowing himself time to clear his head completely before he sees Ashton, knowing that the older boy will know something is wrong.

The walk to the Gryffindor common room was supposed to clear his head, however Luke can't seem to shake the thought of Michael's body pressed up close to his, the Slytherin boys plump lips moving ever so cautiously against his and how - Luke shakes his head, ridding the images from his mind as he comes to a stop in front of the fat lady.

"You're not a Gryffindor!" The portrait squawks, just as she always does whenever Luke comes to visit Ashton.

"I was -" Luke gets cut off at the sound of another voice speaking the password. Luke turns to see none other than Harry potter standing behind him, giving Luke a bright smile as he allows for the younger to enter the common room in front of him.

"Thanks Harry, I was hoping I wouldn't have to wait long for someone to let me in" Luke gives Harry's shoulder a pat and the older boy smiles and goes to sit with his two best friends, who are arguing over homework like usual.

"Harry's a very nice lad" Ashton's voice calls from beside him and Luke sits himself next to the boy, who puts his homework away.

"Yeah, I assume he made it on to the quidditch team?" Luke doesn't doubt the seventh years ability, but he remembers over hearing an argument with hermione about doing it this year.

"Yup" Ashton piles his books up and goes to stand to take them upstairs, "it'll be weird not having him next year" Luke watches as his friends eyebrow furrow slightly. Luke feels sorry for Ashton, who grew close to Harry in his first year, and has since looked up at him as a role model. Luke stays silent as Ashton places his belongings on his trunk then turns back to Luke and descends down the stairs once again and then out the door.

"So, where have you been for the past hour?" Ashton doesn't mean it in any suggestive way what's so ever, but Luke instantly panics and yelps.

"Nowhere, nothing, nope" instantly the blonde knows he's said the wrong thing as he watches Ashton perk up, clearly interested in knowing the truth behind Luke's horrible lie.

"Oh, something's happened, tell" Ashton demands as he then drags Luke outside to sit under a tree at the side of the castle.

Luke stays quiet, it does him no good though, just makes his friend even more curious.

He's not sure what to say, does he tell Ashton the truth? That would mean he'd have to explain what happened in the library too. Luke doesn't know if he's ready for Ashton to know yet, he wants to keep it his and Michael's little secret. This thought then makes Luke wonder if Michael has told anyone, does Calum know? Is this some joke the two boys planned and Calum helps Michael decide his next move?

Even thinking of it being a joke makes Luke sad, he wouldn't mind if the platinum boy had a crush on him.

"Luke?" Ashton's voice pulls Luke back into reality and Luke shakes his head.

"Nah it's nothing" Luke knows his friend doesn't believe him but thankfully Ashton let's the subject slide for the moment.

A shout is heard from the other side of the grounds, and both boys look up to see Calum Hood running away from Jack Barakat, Michael sitting against a tree laughing at his two friends.

Upon seeing then Slytherin boy, Luke's arms are instantly covered in goosebumps and he can almost feel the older boys lips on his once again.

"They are so annoying" Ashton whines as Calum yelps again, water pouring over his head from jacks wand.

"Yeah," Luke agrees, watching Ashton's face twist uncomfortably as Calum pulls his wet shirt over his head, "although you don't mind the show".

Luke giggles as Ashton groans, shoving the younger boy with his shoulder. The two boys shove each other, laughing, until Luke feels someone's gaze on him and he looks to find Michael watching him. The pale boys eyebrows are furrowed slightly, his stare intense as he watches Ashton's arm come up to rest over Luke shoulders.

Luke decides to try something, and he pushes Ashton's arm off him and moves away a bit. The pale boy across the yard is still watching, eyebrows returned to their normal position on his face, his gaze as intense as before.

Luke carefully pulls his flannel off of his shoulders, leaving him in only a black cut up tee shirt with the words "you complete me-ss" on it. Michael's eyes have gone slightly wide, and he licks his lips as he looks at Luke's arms, the slightly pale colour of his skin complemented by the all black clothing.

Luke's cheeks unwillingly dust pink.

Ashton suddenly starts violently slapping Luke's knee, causing Luke to break eye contact with the other boy and Luke knows Michael is now looking else where.

"You - I - oh my god" Ashton's words are spluttered out like he can't decide what to say. Luke plays innocent, asking Ashton what he's talking about even though he knows Ashton saw the whole exchange between him and the Slytherin boy.

"You - he - wait" Ashton takes a deep breath, calming himself down before he starts to talk again.

"That whole thing with Michael, what was that about?" Ashton and Luke both look back at Michael who has Calum talking quite intently to him, making Luke wonder if Michael is having the same thing done to him as what Luke is having.

"I don't know what you mean, I was hot so I took the flannel off" Luke shrugs, trying to play it cool but he knows it doesn't work when Ashton tilts his head to the side giving him an 'oh come on' look.

Luke however, even with Ashton's pleading refuses to tell his friend anything. That has happened recently, letting the Gryffindor boy make his own conclusions, which he does, but they are not what Luke expects.

"Ok so wait I've got it, either you two have already fucked, or you both want to fuck" Ashton looks proud of himself as Luke's cheeks heat up because in Luke's case, it's not far from the truth, he'd be lying if he said he wouldn't mind having sex with Michael.

Luke's pink cheeks and silence are taken by Ashton as a form of confirmation.

"So wait you've fucked yeah?" Ashton's hazel eyes are wide with curiosity.

"No" Luke shakes his head to further prove his statement.

"So you want to fuck him?"

Luke says nothing and suddenly Ashton starts laughing, much to Luke's confusion.

"Why are you laughing at me?" Luke's lips push out into a pout and Ashton just giggles even more.

"You are both so thirsty" Ashton looks over at the Slytherin boy, Luke following his gaze. Having been caught watching, the platinum haired boy turns away, leaving his back to the two boys.

Luke's eyebrows furrow slightly, offended that Michael won't even look at him now. Ashton sighs and gives him a sympathetic smile.

"Have you even spoken to each other a side from the constant insults?" Ashton's questions cause flashes of memories of Michael's leg between Luke's, his green eyes staring intently at him, and the thumb rubbing on his cheekbone.

Luke just shakes his head no in response to Ashton's question, the ghost of Michael's lips and hand disappearing.

That's when Luke decides he's too whipped.

\---------

It's now dinner time and Luke sits on his own at the Hufflepuff table, well he's not alone, Alex is here but Ashton isn't so Luke feels lonely. It's not like Luke is totally dependent on his friend but they spend a lot of time together so when they're apart Luke always feels rather lonely.

Hearing a laugh Luke looks to the Gryffindor table and sees Ashton giggling at something a friend of his, whose name Luke can't remember, has said. Luke huffs indignantly and turns back to look ahead of him as Alex aimlessly drawls on and on about something Luke doesn't care all that much about.

The hall goes quiet for a few seconds but it's long enough that an argument presumably meant to go unheard is brought to attention. All eyes shift to the Slytherin table, where a red faced Michael Clifford stands, Calum standing opposite him, his fist clenched. The shout, obviously come from the taller boy echoes and Luke, although curious as to the topic of discussion, is scared slightly at the venom that drips from his words.

"I don't like him!" It resonates in Luke mind for a few seconds before there is a clatter, Michael having upturned his plate as he steps over the bench and marches out of the great hall. Luke watches with wide eyes as Michael's boots make a slight thud on the floors, his skinny jean clad legs carrying him out of sight far too quickly for Luke's liking.

Slowly, Calum sits back down dejectedly next to Jack and the whispers in the room pick back up to the usual volume. Alex watches Luke, making eye contact with Ashton and both boys watch as Luke hurriedly finishes his dinner and speed walks out the hall. Ashton ignores Alex's questioning glance, and excuses himself from his table.

When Luke enters the entrance hall, as expected Michael is nowhere in sight and Luke gets some of an idea as to where the older boy may have gone. Luke starts his ascent hoping against all odds he has guessed correctly.

After five minutes Luke reaches his destination, staying hidden in the shadows at the top of the stairs. Michael stands, elbows resting on the railing as he looks out over the grounds, taking in the view from the astronomy tower. Luke shuffles on his feet a bit, unsure if he should disturb the boy or not but it seems Michael knew he would follow.

"You can come over you know" the voice is soft and welcoming, like he knows he scared Luke, almost as if he knows he needs to be gentle for a bit so as not to scare the blonde away.

Luke cautiously walks over to stand beside the Slytherin boy, but instead of looking out at the view Luke looks at Michael. He looks him head to toe and wonders how someone can look so effortlessly good.

The other boy wears black skinny jeans like Luke's, combat boots and a black iron maiden shirt with the sleeves cut off. His white-blonde hair is it's usual messy style that suits him all too well.

Luke looks to Michael's face seeing only pink painting his cheeks, the red slowly dissipating.

"I - uh - are you ok?" Luke stumbles over his words, not entirely sure of what to say, but settles on the simple question of asking if Michael is ok.

The other boy sighs, "I'm not sure" is all he replies with, not allowing Luke an insight into how he's feeling.

"Is there anything I could do?" Luke's finger play with each other and his right foot comes up to rest on top of his left. He lowers his head when Michael doesn't reply and begins to think that coming up here was a bad idea.

"I know something that might help but I don't know if you're up for it" Michael turns to face Luke and so many scenarios run through Luke's mind as to what Michael could possibly mean.

"I - um" Luke stutters and lifts his head to meet Michael soft gaze.

Michael takes a step closer to Luke and this time Luke thinks he realizes what is going to happen and although he'd much rather talk about the argument with Calum in which he gained all eyes on him, he can't deny the want to feel the platinum boys lips on his.

Michael's hand finds Luke's wrist and for a moment Luke is confused but then Michael is pulling him into the shadows and pressing him into the wall. Luke's hands shift to the older boys biceps, and Michael sees Luke's bright blue eyes gazing at him, looking at his lips in the most innocent invitation Michael has ever seen in his life.

Michael leans in, and can actually hear Luke's breath catch, he smirks slightly knowing the power he has over this boy, and then continues forwards until his lips press against Luke's. Michael moves his hand to Luke's waist, rubbing his thumb over the smaller boys hip bone, and Luke's hands move to loosely wrap around Michael's shoulders.

The two boys kiss for a few minutes, eventually Michael's patience has worn thing and he's licking over Luke's lips, trying to gently coax the blonde into opening them for him.

Luke doesn't want to open his lips, he's never kissed anyone like that he he's slightly worried as to what Michael will think of him when he realizes Luke has no idea of what he's doing.

Michael pulls away, staring intently at Luke, his green eyes a dark shade, his gaze making Luke swallow a lump in his throat.

"Don't worry, I'll show you what to do" despite the blown pupils, Michael's voice is soft and one hand presses against Luke's cheek, then returns to his waist as Michael dips his head back in.

They kiss like they were before, and this time when Michael tongue licks over Luke's lips, the younger boy opens them slightly and inhales deeply through his nose when Michael tongue pokes through the space between his lips, and Luke feels it on his own tongue.

Luke wants to comment that Michael's cologne is simply irresistible and he wasn't wearing it earlier this morning but Michael's tongue licks along his own and the thought quickly fades from Luke's mind.

Michael is in heaven, Luke's mouth tastes like pure bliss and although the shorter boys tongue wasn't moving quite as expertly as his own, Michael can't deny that the boy learns relatively quickly because the hufflepuff boys tongue glides slowly along Michael's own.

Taking a step closer, the Slytherin crowd Luke against the wall and presses himself on to Luke, their thighs touching, crotches only inches apart. The heat radiating off of their bodies makes a bead of sweat form on Luke's forehead as Michael tilts his head to the side, him doing the same. The snogging continues for god knows how long until Luke feels Michael press his clothed crotch onto his own, the bulge much more prominent in his own lower region than he thought.

Footsteps echoing up the staircase behind them make both boys jump apart, panting heavily with cheeks on fire. They both stare at each other for a few seconds before Michael pushes Luke into the shadows, making sure he is hidden before he turns around to await the person who has just reached the top of the staircase.

Ashton Irwin. Michael sighs, knowing the hufflepuff boy would've been followed by his protective friend.

Taking a quick glance to see if his boner is as obvious as it was only ten seconds ago, Michael steps towards the Gryffindor boy.

"What do you want Irwin?" Michael's tone is it's usual cold and gravelly one, Luke frowning in the shadows.

"Where is Luke?" Ashton glances around the open area, Luke shrink further into the shadows, feeling slightly guilty for not just telling Aston he's here.

Michael, however, just shrugs. "I don't know why the hell are you asking me?" He spits the last few words out and Ashton sighs in exasperation.

"Well he followed you" Ashton puts emphasis on 'you', "so where is he?" Michael rolls his eyes, "he's not fucking here ok, Irwin?" Ashton nods then takes a looks a Michael as he goes to leave. The platinum haired boys cheeks are flushed, his hair a bit disheveled and a slight bulge in the front of his skinny jeans.

"What have you been doing?" Ashton's hazel eyes squint accusingly at the tall Slytherin boy.

Michael and Luke both panic from their two different positions, but Michael just takes a step back. "Mind your own business" Ashton doesn't bother replying to him, just turns and leaves the astronomy tower.

Waiting till his footsteps have faded, Michael walks back over to Luke, his eyes taking time to adjust to the dark. Luke doesn't know what to do, he supposes he has to go find Ashton now and make up some lie about where he's been.

Luke is about to side step Michael when the older boys hand grabs his own. Luke freezes at the contact, it feeling rather intimate compared to just grabbing his arm or wrist.

"Where are you going?" Michael's voice is low, as if he doesn't want Luke to leave yet.

"Ashton -" Luke can't finish explaining himself before Michael is cutting him off, "don't worry about him, he has a whole castle to search for you".

Luke wants to object but something in Michael's eyes stops him, so he nods submissively and let's Michael lead him down to the floor beside him.

Michael sits with his and Luke's conjoined hands in his lap, neither of the boys say anything. The silence does toast long however, when voiced are heard ascending the stairs. Once again both boys jump up and stand a fair enough distance away from each other that nothing would look suspicious.

"I doubt Hemmi - Luke?" Calum and Ashton stand at the top of the stairs, Calum raises an eyebrow upon seeing Luke and Michael standing facing one another.

"Luke why are you here? Did you lie to me?" One question gets directed at Luke, the other at Michael.

Luke can't function, he doesn't know what to do or say, but Michael is a quick thinker and answers for the both of them.

"He came up not long ago and I've been trying to tell him to leave but he won't" there is a slight venom in his voice which, although necessary, upsets Luke slightly.

"Come on, he's a prick, let's leave him alone" Ashton walks forward to like and grabs the same hand Michael had previously been holding and he pauses to look down at it, seeing Michael doing the same from the corner of his eye.

Ashton glares at Michael, then give Calum a look that Luke can't quite decipher, before heading down the stairs Luke in tow.

Ashton begins to talk to Luke, but all the younger one can think about is the way Ashton's hand in his doesn't feel as good as Michael's did. Michael's short fingers entwining with Luke's, his finger tips warm from being pressed against Luke's heated body, the slightly calloused pads brushing softly against the top of his hand. Instead, Ashton's large hand practically engulfs Luke's his long fingers wrapping around Luke's hand to the point where it looks like he doesn't have a hand at all, and to make it worse his hands are slightly cold.

an: so yeah hello :)

this is just idek

fetus muke at the top 


	4. ~ four ~

Wednesday morning Luke wakes up to Alex shaking his shoulder, telling him he needs to get up. A groan escapes the blondes mouth and he rolls over on to his back and waits for Alex to leave the dorm before sitting up. Luke looks at his schedule and decides that today is going to be absolutely horrible, he only has one class with Ashton today. 

Getting dressed, Luke decides to take a risk and indulge himself in something he hasn't done since the summer. Bent over his trunk, Luke digs around the bottom looking for the special bundle of socks that aren't used for the reason socks are made. Finally finding the navy blue socks, Luke double checks over his shoulder that the room is empty, and he carefully unravels the socks. Three pairs of lace women's panties fall onto his bed; white, black and pale pink. Deciding that one of these pairs will do (he really can't be bothered and nor does he have the time, to look for the other bundle of socks containing his red panties) he folds the pink and black pair back into the socks, shoving it at the bottom of his trunk.

Luke pulls the white lace up his legs and let's out a hum at the feeling of the lace settling over his hips. Quickly pulling his pants on, Luke rushes to try and fix his his hair into some sort of quiff like he usually does but it just doesn't seem to be his day. Fixing his robes, Luke gives up on his hair, deciding on leaving it flat the blonde is sad to know that it's not yet cold enough for it to be allowed for him to wear a beanie, so he just grabs his bag and leaves. 

Upon arriving to the great hall, Luke sees Ashton wave him over and his feet are quick to take him to his best friend. Sitting down next to the sandy haired boy, who is putting some eggs on toast on Luke's plate for him, the younger boy is eager to tell his friend of his daring move this morning. 

Yes, Ashton knows of Luke's fascination with female underwear and the curly haired boy is perfectly fine with it. Luke remembers telling Ashton about how he'd wandered into the female section one day by accident and he was instantly pulled in after feeling the soft lace graze his fingertips. He was 14 at that point, took him a year to buy anything, and he went with Ashton one summer, who had been a distraction to the worker near by, allowing Luke to grab just one pair. This will be the first time he's ever worn them whilst at school.

Luke butters his toast and leans in to whisper his news in Ashton's ear when his eyes catch those of a certain Slytherin who is looking at him intently from across the hall. Immediately Luke looks away and for some odd reason he feels exposed, he feels as if Michael knows he's wearing women's underwear. Luke looks down at his toast and shakes his head, thinking that is absolutely impossible, Ashton is the only person who knows and that's how it will stay. 

"What's wrong?" Ashton leans in when he notices Luke staring at his toast, letting it get cold. 

"Nothing...hey can I tell you something?" Luke picks up his toast and takes a bite out of it. Ashton nods in confirmation and Luke swallows the bread, leaning into whisper in Ashton's ear. 

Ashton's reaction is anything but expected. He starts 'aww'ing and saying he feels like a proud mum. "I'm so proud of you Lukey" Ashton throws his arms around his friend and Luke just rolls his eyes, exaggeration much? 

"Yeah yeah, get off me" Luke pushes his muscular friend off of him and turns back to his breakfast. He can feel a pair of eyes on him, but knowing who they belong to, he doesn't look up to meet their gaze.

\---- 

The morning class went really slow, a double care of magical creatures with the Slytherins. Luke and Alex kept to themselves, and Luke successfully avoided every glance Michael spared him, which was quite a few. It's morning break and Luke is sat at the Gryffindor table waiting for Ashton, eating a muffin. He can see Michael from the corner of his eye but the platinum boy doesn't dare come over. 

Ashton bounds in to the hall and over to Luke, immediately starting to tell him all about something or other a boy in his class did. Luke doesn't know the boy particularly well, but remembers seeing Rian around a fair bit when he's been in the Gryffindor common room. Rian generally keeps to himself but likes talking to Alex sometimes when they have classes together. The morning break passes much too quickly for Luke's liking but at least he has a potions lesson next with Ashton. It's only a single lesson, his one after that being runes whilst Ashton has muggle studies. 

Waiting at the dungeons, Luke keeps a watchful eye for Michael, who isn't here yet. When Calum comes down the stairs alone Luke hides his surprise with a cough, because what? Where the hell is Michael?

"Hello sauerkraut," Calum stands in front of Luke and Ashton, "Irwin", the raven harked boy nods his head at Luke's friend. Luke wants to question the casual, almost acquaintance like greeting to Ashton but professor Snape is opening to doors to the classroom. 

The potions lesson goes better than most, Luke not spilling or knocking over anything, however he does drop his knife when Michael walks in half way through the lesson. The platinum boy just sits in his seat next to Calum and opens his book to the correct page. The whole class is silent, and Luke watches as professor Snape approaches the boy. 

The class collectively gasps when Michael's answer to the professors questioning of his whereabouts was "does it concern you?".

To say Luke is worried about Michael and wants to know why his behavior is off, would be true, it would also be true that Luke wants to hold the boys currently shaking hands. Come to think of it that's how they were when he first walked in to the lesson. Luke's eyebrows furrow, what had happened between the end of care of magical creatures and the end of morning break? 

Michael earns himself a nights detention, to which the boy just sighs and nods his head as a affirmation that he will be there. 

Ashton looks at his friend from the corner of his eyes and sees the blonde looking rather puzzled over the past minutes events. 

Ashton however, doesn't blame his friend because despite Michael being arrogant, professor Snape is his favorite professor, he always does as Snape says. The bell rings and Luke parts ways with Ashton. 

His runes class is dull, he barely even pays attention and at one point (only fifteen minutes into the lesson) he catches himself drifting to sleep. Jolting upwards, Luke decides recasting his cheek on his hand isn't a good option, so instead he leans back in his seat and places his hands in his lap. 

Luke spends the lesson shuffling in his seat, liking how his panties move smoothly against his school pants. It's thrilling, exhilarating even, to be wearing panties under his uniform, and it makes Luke feel that bit better. 

After a boring lunch in which Ashton spends most of taking to Harry about quidditch practice that night, Luke heads to defense against the dark arts. It is a double lesson and he has it with the Slytherins, without Ashton. 

Luke stands outside the classroom alone, waiting for Alex to arrive and make him look like he has friends. He is the first one there, and he spends a few minutes just staring at the wall opposite him until he hears footsteps. Looking up eagerly, hoping to see Alex, Luke is disappointed to find Michael Clifford descending the last few steps. Luke sighs and turns back to face the wall.

"Don't look so disappointed", Michael stands in front of him, blocking Luke's view of the wall. 

"'M not", Luke deadpans back to the taller boy. It had been days since he and Michael had last spoke, except for the occasional, and ever customary insult thrown. Luke isn't sure how to feel, first the older boy wants to make out with him and seem oh so appealing, then he wants nothing to do with Luke. 

"Chin up then and look at me", Luke ignores Michael request and stares at his feet. Luke startles slightly when he feels calloused fingers gently grip his chin, tilting his head up to look at the boy towering over him. Michael's green eyes wander over Luke's face, stopping at his eyes for a few seconds then moving to his lips.

The blonde is slightly frightened that Michael's going to try and kiss him, he can't do it now, not in the hallway where anyone could spot them. 

Luke goes to say this to Michael when suddenly the platinum haired boys face contorts into this look of panic, and possibly slight disgust, and he is quick to move away and stand against the wall opposite the one Luke is leaning on. Offended, Luke stares ahead of him blankly, wondering what had happened in Michael's brain that made that look of disgust appear. 

Footsteps echo down the hall and soon Alex is stood silently beside Luke, Calum Jack joining Michael. Luke sees it, unintentionally, because don't be stupid Luke wasn't looking at Michael deliberately, he sees the older boys hands shaking again as they hold his bag, as one had struggles to find the pocket of his pants. Curiosity burns within Luke and he just wants to drag Michael away and sit him down, comfort the boy and hold his shaking pale hands. 

Much like the rest of his day, defense against the dark arts is uneventful and boring. Once it is over, Luke meets Ashton in the library and they sit doing some homework. Luke is halfway through his transfiguration homework that's due the next day when it first happens. A crumpled up piece of parchment hits his back and he turns to see who the culprit is. All the blonde sees are groups of first and second years sat at tables whispering amongst themselves. Luke ignores it, not even bothering to pick up the parchment. 

Another one hits Luke's head, and this time when Luke turns around he sees a flash of robes disappearing behind the bookshelves. This time, Luke picks up the parchment but finds that it is blank, annoyed at the disturbance the blonde turns back around and continues with his homework. 

Five minutes pass and Luke has just dipped his quill into his ink pot when another ball of parchment hits him square in the back of the head, jolting slightly, Luke manages to knock over his ink pot. Ashton shrieks and quickly pulls his parchment away from the ink oozing over the table. Luke panics and starts apologizing whilst miserably watching the ink seep down the crack in between the two tables that are pressed together. Ashton shakes his head in annoyance and pulls out his wand, muttering a spell and cleaning up the spilt ink. 

Briefly, Luke forgets what had even caused the incident but remembers as he goes to dip the quill in the significantly empty ink. Turning around in his chair, Luke sees the parchment lying on the floor next to his bag and picks it up. A glance around him sees the back of a platinum-blonde head of hair disappearing with what looks to be a smirk on the corner of pink lips. 

Luke sighs, now realizing exactly what is going on and dreading the opening of this piece of parchment. Carefully unravelling it, Luke expects to see some sort of teasing, hurtful comment on it, however he is surprised when he sees a request. 

'Meet me behind the quidditch pitch in 15 - M'

So it's not really a request, more of a demand, but Luke slowly places the parchment in his pocket and begins packing up his books and parchment. 

"What are you doing?" Ashton lifts his head and watches Luke with a puzzled expression, Luke freezes. He hadn't thought Ashton would ask, but of course he would, this is Ashton he's always asking questions. 

"Uh", Luke pauses trying to find an excuse, "told Alex I'd help him with, um, homework, we're, uh, meeting in the common room" despite the few pauses, the lie seems to sooth Ashton's wrinkled eyebrows as he nods and wishes him luck. Luke shoves his books in his bag and quickly turns to weave through desk to the entrance to the library. He zips his bag up and looks at his watch, real song he has just over five minutes till he needs to meet Michael.

Disappointed that he won't get to dump his bag, Luke starts to rush down the hallway, and even ends up running down the stairs. Despite falling three or four times, Luke makes it to the entrance hall alive with no sustained injuries. 

Slowing his pace to a brisk walk, Luke heads out to the quidditch pitch, and it hits him that he's running to meet Michael Clifford of all people, but then again it can't be as odd as it is to make out with your enemy. Rounding the back of the quidditch pitch Luke's mouth drops open slightly when he sees Michael leant agains the wall, his shirt untucked from his pants, tie hanging around his neck loosely. 

Upon approaching the older boy, the blonde closes his mouth so he doesn't seem too obviously appeased with Michael's appearance. Michael turns, and Luke can't believe how strikingly good he's looking today, at this very moment. 

Unknown to Luke, Michael is thinking the exact same about Luke, who although is his usual nerdy self wearing the uniform the correct way, looks so hot with his tie done up and his hair laying flat across his forehead. 

When Luke stops in front of him, Michael nods his head as a hello, the smaller boy doing the same, staring down at his shoes.

Lifting his chin, Michael turns the two so that lucks back is pressed against the wall and before Luke even has the chance to react properly to that change in position, Michael is placing his lips over the blondes, breathing in deeply before pressing them together. 

The two boys work their lips against one another, and eventually Luke brings his hands up to Michael's hair, running his fingers through the long blonde tufts, tugging ever so slightly. A small hum leaves Michael's throat and Luke wants to smile, realizing the older boy enjoys hair pulling, but he doesn't have time. Michael's hands are gripping Luke's hips, pulling his crotch to Michael's, one arm wrapping tightly around his waist, the other remaining on his hip playing with the belt loop. 

Michael ignores the voices inside his head and continues with his movements, thoroughly enjoying Luke's lips on his own and the slight hardness of both their crotches. Michael leans back for breath, then proceeds to move his lips along his jaw and onto the shorter boys neck, where he presses light kisses. 

The moan that escapes the younger boy when Michael yanks his tie loose and pulls his shirt aside to mouth at Luke's collarbone, sends a jolt through Michael and he bucks his hips into Luke's. 

Taking it upon himself to release another sound like that, Michael starts to nibble at the juncture of Luke's neck and shoulder. Luke whines slightly and Michael decides he needs to move his hands, so he takes his left hand - the one not wrapped around Luke's waist - and untucks Luke's shirt to run his fingers across the waistband of Luke's school pants. 

Luke's fingers tug on the ends of Michael's white-blonde hair, making him moan in a filthy way. The younger boy bucks up into Michael when he rubs on Luke's hip, his bare skin pricking up in goosebumps. 

Alarms are screeching in Michael's head but he can't stop, he can't get enough of Luke and how smooth his skin is, how the smaller boy pulls on his hair. Michael's fingers skirt over the waistband of Luke's pants and slowly he dips his fingers into them to rub at his hip bone, the only problem is that Michael isn't met with bare skin, neither is he met with the fabric of his boxers. 

Before Michaels slow, lust ridden brain even comprehends what just happened, Luke is pushing him away and grabbing his bag off of the floor, quickly running away from Michael. 

The older boy leans against the wall and drops to the grass beneath him, he can't decide whether the fact that he has a boner still is good or bad after what just happened. 

Lace.

It's all Michael can think about, all he can feel on the finger tips of his left hand.

Lace. Lace. Lace.

Lace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry you guys have had to wait for this for so long but I have had exams and also zayn left one direction and my heart still hurts :( 
> 
> this is shorter than other chapters so sorry about that, and it's also a cliffhanger (kind of?) so yeah sorry about that too!


	5. ~five~

Luke runs down the hallway, his bag sliding off his shoulder from the speed. Approaching the Hufflepuff common room, the blonde fixes his bag and recites the password (jigglypuff) and hastily enters the open space. Taking the steps two at a time (and tripping three times also) Luke finally makes it to the dormitory, where he dumps his bag on top of his closed trunk and lets himself fall face first on to his bed. 

He cannot believe it. How could he have let himself get so carried away? How could he have forgotten that he was wearing the panties? How could he have let Michael Clifford of all people know that he wears women's underwear?

Wallowing in his self pity for a while, Luke hears Alex tell him that he's going down for dinner, but he doesn't bother replying to the brunette. Instead he lets Alex figure it out for himself that he won't be joining him. A few minutes after the other boy leaves Luke vaguely thinks he should have told Alex what he had told Ashton about the tutoring, but then realises that that would have involved moving and talking, so he scraps the idea and instead goes back to the self pity. 

He's so upset and angry at both Michael and himself for things going as far as they did. He's angry with himself because one doesn't forget that they are wearing panties, especially when one is a boy. But he's also angry with Michael because he shouldn't touch people without their consent. He may not have been touching the blondes dick just yet but he probably would've, and it's not like Luke wouldn't have let him on any other day, but even still Michael should've gotten Luke's permission. Consent is important in any sort of sexual act, not matter it be rubbing through pants or blowjobs or actual sex, consent is important and it's not like Luke is trying to imply Michael was going to rape him, but Luke was always taught to get consent so why wasn't Michael?

Then again, judging the way Michael has been brought up won't change the problem at hand, and anyway despite being a pure blood Luke's pretty sure Michael would have been taught about consent but just got carried away. 

Shaking his head, Luke remembers that this isn't his biggest issue at the moment and he can discuss it with Michael later.

Suddenly Luke's blood runs cold and his palms start to sweat and he feels like he might vomit. No way will he ever have that conversation with the older boy, ever. He can't even bring himself to be in a room with the boy (and many others, it's wouldn't just be the two of them at dinner) let alone have a conversation with him! And one about consent of all things! 

Suddenly hyper aware of the fact that he's still in the panties, Luke pushes himself off the bed and opens his trunk to change. As he drops his pants to the floor he looks down at the white lace with a glare, almost disgusted with them. He does however take a moment to appreciate how the white fabric compliments his skin tone, but it doesn't last long and then he's hurriedly pulling them down his legs and burying them under all his clothes so he never has to see them again. 

Finally settled back on his bed, now in sweat pants and an old t shirt and boxers, Luke takes the time to write a letter to him mum. He misses his mother a fair bit, he's a mumma's boy and he's not ashamed.

In his letter he asks how she is, how his father is and how Ben and Jack are going and is shes heard from them recently.

His oldest brother Jack is working in America in their ministry doing something Luke never bothered to know about. Ben is in Africa helping out young wizards who haven't been taught how to use magic properly. They themselves went to Hogwarts, Jack was even head boy, and sometimes Luke feels the need to one up his brothers but he remembers how they already beat him because he's in Hufflepuff, they were in Gryffindor. However despite being the odd one out of the three, Luke's grades by far are the best and his parents are always saying how proud they are of him, his rank always a steady third place. 

Folding the letter and placing it in an envelope, Luke decides that he will mail it tomorrow afternoon, not wanting to leave the dorm room. 

Just as the blonde is placing the letter into the top drawer of his bedside table the door to the room bursts open and a flustered Ashton stands before him. The sandy haired boy has his long hair covering half his face, his hands are holding a plate piled high with food, enough for three people. 

Closing the door with his foot, the Gryffindor door shuffles over to Luke's bed, handing over the plate stating "it's off us both". Luke lifts his lips in a half smile, grateful that he has a best friend like Ashton who will bring him food and skip out on the social gossip of dinner to comfort him.

Ashton places himself on the end of Luke's bed and folds his legs underneath him. The plate is set in the bed in between the two boys and for a while it's quiet as both boys pick at the food. Luke waits patiently for Ashton to question him, ask why he didn't want to come to dinner. He's not sure what he's going to say, God knows he can't tell the truth, but he figures he'll just wing it.

"Michael was looking for you at dinner".

Luke almost chokes on the piece of bread roll he had been chewing on, that can't be right. Ashton can't be telling the truth. 

Coughing slightly, Luke manages to look up finally at Ashton's face. Hazel eyes follow Luke's every move, curiosity evident. 

"Don't be stupid" is all Luke says in return. 

"No im serious, I could see his eyes searching for you amongst the other Hufflepuffs and then when he didn't find you there I saw him search my table" Ashton is waiting for some sort of explanation but Luke isn't he can give him one. 

Why would Michael be looking for him? Does he just want to bully him, had he already told Calum and Jack? Is the Slytherin boy going to tell the whole school and deliberately try to embarrass Luke? 

"He seemed rather disappointed when he didn't find you," Ashton pauses to take a sip of the water that luke hadn't even noticed until now, "also seemed worried but hey, I might be misjudging that one".

Ashton's hazel eyes are staring into Luke's bright blue ones, he just wants to know what's wrong with his friend. Why was Luke going to skip dinner? It was obviously to do with Michael but what happened? 

"Luke?"

"I - um, I don't know why he'd be looking for me" Luke hopes that his eyes are conveying the truth because he's telling the truth, he doesn't have a clue as to why Michael would be looking for him. 

"Alex told me you didn't tutor him" Ashton frowns for a moment, most likely upset that Luke lied to him, and guilt seeps into Luke. 

"Sorry" is all Luke can say, he can't explain why he left, and he is sorry. 

"How come you left then? Are you feeling sick? Did Michael say something to you? Did he hit you again, I thought he'd learnt from last time?"

Ashton's questions come as a rapid fire, and the one about Michael hitting him catches him off guard, that hadn't happened since it first happened in third year. Luke never forgets that day, it was a rare time of which Luke thought he could stand up against the pure blood snob, but instead he ended up with a busted lip and Michael ended up with detention for a month. It hadn't happened since then, and Luke is almost certain that's because Michael's parents had been contacted. 

"Nah he didn't hit me or say anything," Luke pauses to think of an excuse, "couldn't do my homework and I feel a bit light headed" the lie slips out as easy as it possibly can when you're lying to your best friend, your best friend who tells you everything.

"Oh" Ashton's face falls and Luke knows he does not believe him at all but the younger is so grateful that Ashton respects Luke's privacy, knowing that Luke will tell him when he's ready. 

The two boys don't do much, Ashton jokes around a bit, trying to get an obviously upset Luke to laugh and smile.

The sand haired boy can't believe he's seeing Luke like this again, it's been so so long since he's seen Luke like this. Last time the younger boy got distant and sad was when he first realised he liked women's underwear and Ashton had had to catch a 45 minute train ride to get to Luke, who had rung him to cancel their plans for the next day. 

Seeing the now 16 year old like this again makes Ashton wonder a lot of things, had someone seen his underwear? Had someone bullied him? Had someone done anything to hurt this lanky blonde boy?

Ashton briefly sees red at the thought of someone hurting his Luke, but realises that is probably unnecessary at the moment. All that matters is getting his best friend happy again, even if only for a while.

\-----

Luke lies in bed two hours later, the fire in the middle of the room crackling a bit, the temperature is dropping slowly, winter certainly on its way. 

Although Ashton had managed to distract him for a while, the memory of Michael's finger tips brushing against the lace replays in Luke's head over and over. 

He cannot believe he was so stupid, how could he have done this? This is his fault, he should never have worn them at school. Why did he even bring them? He knew that bringing them would tempt him to wear them but he still did it anyway. 

After so much thinking it hits Luke, the big issue with this whole situation.

If he didn't wear women's underwear in the first place this would've never happened.

Luke glances at his trunk at the foot of his bed and pushes the covers off his body. Standing up, Luke is careful not to wake any of the other boys up, he doesn't need them to see the panties either.

Digging out the earlier discarded pair of panties as well as the other pairs from his socks, Luke lays them out on his bed.

The blonde admires the pretty, silky lace, running his fingers across each pair and feeling how soft they feel. 

Pulling his wand out from under his pillow, Luke tries to think of which spell would be better to destroy the lace. Briefly, Luke considers just putting them in the fire but then decides that if they don't burn properly and someone sees them then his secret will be found out. 

Finally thinking of the right spell, Luke is about to wave his wand and say it out when a voice interrupts him. 

"I knew they had something to do with it".

Luke jumps at Ashton's voice that flows softly throughout the room, and he ends up falling off the bed and landing on his ass. 

Groaning in pain, Luke hops back on his bed and stares at his sheets in shame as Ashton comes to sit next to him. 

"Don't do it Luke," ashton wraps an arm around Luke and pulls him into his side, "I don't know what happened, and you don't need to tell me, but please don't" Ashton's other hand comes up and he runs his fingers through the blonde hair.

"Don't change yourself for anyone, don't let anyone put you down just because you're different" at this point Luke's eyes are watering and he can't believe he almost did that. He had tried to change himself just because Michael Clifford found out his secret. 

"It's going to be ok" Ashton brings Luke's face between his large hands and wipes Luke's constant tears away with his thumbs and the younger boy hiccups. 

"It's okay to be gay, and it's okay to like girly things, even underwear" Ashton hugs Luke as tight as he can and Luke's never been so grateful to have Ashton in his life.

\-------

"Michael what the hell is wrong with you?!" Calum snaps as he watches the older boy pace across the patch of carpet in front of Calum's lounge chair. 

"Nothing! Im thinking, about something's I've told you that already for fucks sake!" Michael is snappy and he knows it's wrong to be so rude to Cal but he's just so stressed. 

Calum doesn't understand, he doesn't understand the pressure Michael's parents are putting on him and the horrible things they've been saying. He doesn't understand that there is a beautiful blonde boy on the other side of the castle that has locked himself away and is probably so upset that Michael figured his secret out. 

Michael's not angry, surprised yes because let's face it, who wouldn't be, but he's certainly not angry with Luke. 

If anything, Michael finds it hot that Luke is into lace panties, it just makes the ridiculously good looking blonde even more appealing. 

Michaels fathers voice echoes in his head and Michael tries to shake it off but suddenly it's like he's back at home and his dad is yelling at him again and he can't handle it. 

Running up the stairs Michael pleats that Calum doesn't follow him because he needs space. 

Luckily for the platinum haired boy, Calum doesn't follow him up and so Michael - both fortunately and unfortunately - is left to his thoughts. 

The words his father sent t him in his last letter echo in his brain and Michael just closes his eyes and let's everything his father says wash over him. 

Except it doesn't have the desired affect because suddenly Michael is angry, angry at himself for liking a boy who is obviously having an identity crisis or something, because boys don't wear panties. 

Not only is Michael angry because of that, but he's angry because when Jessica kissed him back in fourth year he decided that that just wasn't for him. 

\-------

The next morning Luke wakes up to a head of curly hair right in his face, and Luke's sleep drugged mind is really confused for a minute or two.

Suddenly Luke remembers falling asleep in Ashton's arms, after having cried for so long. 

Luke panics when he realises he's not the first one in the room awake, because he remembers having his panties spread out on the bed. 

Mortified, the blonde goes to sit up but realises that his left arm is trapped under Ashton's body and despite his best efforts, it's won't budge and neither will Ashton. 

Shaking his friend, Luke finally gets the older boy to move and he free's his arm. Sitting up in panic, Luke sees that his panties are no where in sight. This however doesn't calm him, instead he starts to panic that his roommates have taken them and either hidden them from him or are going to show them off to the whole school. 

A groggy Ashton sits up beside Luke and hastily tries to comfort his friend when he sees a tear roll down the blondes cheek. 

"What is it? What's wrong?" Ashton's hand is letting Luke's head, which he has pushed against his chest. 

"They're gone, they've taken them!" A sob threatens to escape but Luke holds it down, not wanting to panic ashton more than he already is. 

"No no no, babe no" the little pet name slips from Ashton's lips and it makes Luke's lips tug up at one corner because it's been so long since he used it. Hasn't since Ashton's younger sister Lauren pointed out that they weren't dating so it is considered weird. 

"I put them away for you, I put them back in the socks for you so no one would see them" Ashton's voice is soft and just above a whisper and Luke smiles so wide the older boy worries his face might split. 

"Thank you" Luke's arms fling themselves around Ashton's neck and the hazel eyed boy returns the hug. 

"No problem" ashton laughs out and smiles when he sees that Luke's tears have dried and he has a smile on his face.

"This is going to sound weird, but can you keep them in your trunk for a while, just to keep me away?" Luke's big blue eyes go wide as he gives Ashton his best puppy dog face. 

The older boy doesn't understand but he decides not to question it and nods his head in an okay. 

"Thanks" Luke says again and gives his best friend another hug.

"Shit I need to go get dressed!" Ashton jumps up and goes to run out the dorm room but Luke calls him back. 

"First, your shoes dude" Luke points to Ashton's old vans on the floor beside his bed, "and second, take the socks please".

Ashton nods and bends down to grab the two pairs of socks before slipping his feet in his vans then running outside. 

Luke sighs and pushes himself up off of the bed and goes to his trunk to get dressed. There isn't much excitement for today as there was yesterday because Luke doesn't have the thrill that wearing panties gives him, and also because he really doesn't want to see Michael. The thought of the things the older boy could say to him or about him scare Luke because he really hopes that any shred of decency Michael has is used to keep this a secret. 

Shrugging off the thought of the platinum haired boy, Luke pulls his pants up and then proceeds to put in his shirt. Yet again, Luke leaves his hair down instead of doing the little up do he normally does, this time out of pure laziness. 

Grabbing his books, Luke checks his reflection in the mirror and decides that considering he's going to have a shit day, he may as well look like shit too. 

Taking a deep breath, Luke heads downstairs and makes his way to the Great Hall, hoping Michael either isn't there or refuses to acknowledge his existence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah this was a super quick update because I was really keen to write for some odd reason! Let me know what you think! :)


	6. ~six~

Luke is quiet at breakfast but Ashton doesn't question it, just lets him be and makes small talk with Rian about the quidditch game coming up in a few weeks. 

Taking nervous glances around the Great Hall as he munches on a piece of toast, Luke tries desperately to find Michael, and he keeps an eye on the door waiting for his arrival. 

However that arrival never comes and Luke can see over the Hufflepuff table to the Ravenclaw one, where Calum Hood sits with a distant look on his face, Jack Barakat beside him looking much the same. 

Luke follows Ashton to potions, where they listen to Professor Snape drawl on about something or other that Luke really should've been listening to but couldn't be bothered.

Next was runes, and Luke just took his notes like usual, his thoughts drifting off to a missing white-blonde haired boy who hadn't shown up for potions. 

Morning break is quick and Luke manages out a laugh or two after Alex joins Ashton, Rian and himself. The three boys argue over the stupidest things, an ongoing one being about Travis Barker but Luke never puts in his opinion on the topic because the last person that did that got shut down instantly.... Alex had honestly tried to resurrect his opinion but Luke thinks he's slowly giving up. 

Luke's assumption is correct when Alex shrugs his shoulders and leaves to go to defence against the dark arts. 

Luke follows the brunette boy, dreading a double period with the Slytherins. The blonde increases his pace however when the thought of Michael being there crosses his mind. 

Despite the dread of what Michael's reaction - now that he's had time to think about Luke wearing panties - could possibly be, the blonde is more than concerned about the whereabouts of the older boy.

Luke is standing with Alex when it happens, the brunette boy is babbling on about the homework he hasn't done and how he's most certainly going to get in trouble when Jack walks up to them. 

"Hemmings, I don't suppose you've seen Clifford?" The question is innocent and unassuming but the spark in Jacks eyes suggests otherwise and Luke instantly shrinks in on himself and gulps nervously.

The look on Jacks face tells Luke that he knows something, what that is Luke doesn't know. 

"Barakat" Alex speaks up, "why the fuck would he know, just leave us alone". Alex has this look on his face, Luke notices upon inspection, and he's not sure what it means but Jacks face immediately drops, any hint of a smirk gone. 

Before anyone has time to say anything else the classroom doors open and the lesson continues like nothing had happened, like Alex and Jack hadn't been eye-fucking (Luke really thinks that might've been happening now that he's thought about it).

At lunch, Ashton lets Luke copy his transfiguration homework, and the blonde corrects a few of his friends mistakes in the process. 

Michael didn't show up at any of his classes that Luke shares with him and it's making him anxious. 

Luke is almost positive that he's planning some horrendous prank, in which Luke's secret gets exposed to the whole school and he becomes humiliated and the laughing stock of the school. 

\-----

The Gryffindors have quidditch practice and Ashton, after much convincing, gets Luke to leave the confines of the Hufflepuff common room and join him. 

It's a very quiet trip from the Hufflepuff common room to the changing rooms but Luke likes that Ashton smiles big when he hears the chatter of his team mates and goes to join them. 

The blonde is left to make his way up to the stands alone. It's starting to get colder now that it's almost winter, and Luke regrets picking up a jacket before he left. 

The ascent to the seats is a slow one, and Luke trips a few times. He's on the second to last set of stairs when he trips again, cursing himself for the third time, Luke doesn't hear the drawl of laughter behind him. 

"Nice one".

Luke swears his heart stops for a moment before starting to beat so fast he's afraid he'll go into cardiac arrest. 

Turning around Luke meets the intense forest green stare. The blonde shivers involuntarily at the feeling it gives him, it's as if his blood runs cold but at the same time he feels warm on the inside. These eyes and the person they belong to could make or break him, and Luke just knows for sure that he's going to be broken. 

Luke feels insecure, as if Michael is going to expose him, but he can't, because luke isn't wearing panties today. A spark is lit inside the blonde, and suddenly he knows how to stand up for himself if Michael tries to bully him. It may not get him far, especially when Luke considers what happened the last time. 

"Can uh - can we talk?" Michaels voice interrupts Luke's memories and it surprises him to hear the Slytherin boy stutter and fumble for the right words, and when he looks at the older boys face he expects that he'll hear more of that in a moment.

The blonde boy just nods his head once and waits for Michael to either make the first move, or to start talking. 

The older boy sits himself on the bottom step and Luke guesses that he wants him to join. His knees shake as he walks down the few steps and lowers himself next to the Slytherin boy, leaving a gap. 

Luke stares at his feet, his toes awkwardly pointed in because of the way he's sitting, his legs are far too long for this. 

"Um" Michael looks at Luke, the blondes head is tilted downwards and Michael thinks that Luke looks scared. 

Luke's eyebrows raise as Michael pauses to watch him, and a voice in Michael's head whispers something inappropriate, another following just after but this one was oddly like his father. 

"You, uh-" Michael swallows, trying to think how exactly he wants to go about this, "you wear um, yeah".

Luke's eyebrows furrow in confusion, because he can't deny it, for obvious reasons, but what if admitting it means he becomes a joke. 

"Why?" 

Luke turns to look at the older boy, seeing a look that could almost be genuine curiosity. 

He doesn't answer the question, instead he asks his own. 

"Who've you told?"

Michael is speechless. How could luke think he'd actual told someone? He hadn't even told Calum anything, let alone that Luke wears female underwear.

"I - what?" Michael's mouth gapes like a fishes but Luke can't even bring himself to laugh. 

Apprehension is written all over Luke's face and a part of Michael wishes he could just grab his cheeks in both hands, rub his thumbs over his cheekbones and tell him it's okay. Instead, Michael keeps his cool and manages to find the right words. 

"I haven't told anyone, why would I?" 

And, oh. Luke watched the platinum boys face carefully but it's odd, he can't see any sort of joke or lie in his eyes or facial expression. 

Oh.

Luke realises he's telling the truth. It makes him wonder how someone who is so cocky and rude, and thinks so highly of himself could possibly be so trustful. How is it, that Michael of all people, knew that Luke obviously doesn't want something like this to be known so decided to keep it to himself?

It baffles him, no doubt, but there is also no doubt that he's so thankful. 

"Thank you" he manages a small smile, which he gets in return.

"I figured it was private y'know?" Michael shrugs, trying to lighten the mood a bit, to get a proper, emotional reaction out of Luke. He knows it works when Luke rolls his eyes, and it makes him feel an odd sense of achievement.

"Have you, uh, have you told anyone what we've been doing?" Michael seems a little on edge, Luke can tell by the stutter and how he will look anywhere but Luke. 

"God no" is his reply because how the hell does he explain it to someone. 

Michael sighs in relief, and tell Luke that he hadn't either. 

Luke, who normally had a filter when it comes to talking, seems to forget who exactly it is he's talking to when he says "Ash thinks we want to fuck and he knows I wanna fuck you so...".

Michael watches with a smirk as baby blue eyes go wide and Luke suddenly looks mortified. 

"Luke?" A voice yells from above them and Michael recognises it as Ashton's. 

Luke, thankful for the opportunity to escape after what he just said, jumps up and turns to start quickly walking up the last few stairs. He's about halfway when Michael's voice stops him. 

"You know, I wouldn't mind fucking you in a pair of black lace panties".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello this is hella short and hella shit!! It's only 1.5k words :(((( 
> 
> So um yeah idk I wasn't going to have them talk in this chapter but then I thought, 'nah I want them to' so I did????
> 
> Michael wants to fuck Luke is panties *major heart eyes*


	7. ~seven~

((Smut warning))

Luke can't breathe, he feels slightly light headed and he's just staring down at the Slytherin boy, who has a wicked smirk on his face. 

Michael's mint eyes haven't left Luke's blue ones and it's becoming unnerving to say the least. 

Luke's heart rate picks up as he watches Michael move up the stairs towards him, the space between them decreasing rapidly to the point where Luke thinks Michael's going to walk straight through him.

In the back of the blondes mind, thoughts other than Michael's eyes, buzz around wildly. For instance, part of him registers that Michael called him Luke, another tells him that Ashton just yelled his name again, but the forefront of his mind is so caught up in Michael that nothing else matters.

The taller boy stops mere centimetres away from Luke and the blonde just stares ahead of him at the older boys collarbone. 

Rough, calloused fingers grip gently on to Luke's jaw, angling his chin upwards to look at Michael. The blonde boys breath catches in his throat at the sight of Michael's green eyes staring so intently into his own, wide blue ones. 

"Merlin, you look really good" Michael's words are whispered, and the smaller boy can feel his breath ghost over his lips. The sudden urge to kiss Michael becomes so strong that Luke pushes forward onto his tip toes and touches his lips to Michael's plump pink lips. 

The two move their lips in sync, Michael's tongue occasionally darting out to lick and poke at lukes. A hand being placed on the Hufflepuff boys lower back, just above the swell of his ass, makes him gasp in surprise, allowing for Michael to poke his tongue into Luke's mouth. Once the shock of michaels hand has passed, Luke moves his tongue to lick at Michael's and Luke can feel a heat in both his cheeks and his lower region. 

After a while, Michael removes his hand from the younger boys chin and wraps it around his hip, his fingers splayed on his lower back, his thumb rubbing Luke's hip bone over his white button up. 

Luke's blue eyes snap open when he feels his back hit the wall, he hadn't even noticed that Michael was moving them backwards, too preoccupied with their kiss. 

Michael pulls backwards to look at him with one last peck to the lips, and Luke can see Michael's pupils dilate as he looks Luke from head to toe. 

"Merlin" Michael whispers once again, then bends down to kiss lightly at Luke's jaw. The hand resting above his ass is moved and the blonde feels it tug on his tie. When Michael decides that it is loose enough, Luke feels his thumb push his top two buttons through the loop and spred his shirt open. 

The kisses being peppered onto his jaw stop and he shivers as he feels Michael's tongue poke out and kick down his neck leaving a trail to his slightly protruding collarbone. 

Michael pulls back a little to lick at his lips, his hand returning to Luke's back, this time resting just on the swell of his butt, before kissing at Luke's clavicle. 

Both boys feel themselves getting harder and without even registering his movements, Luke is raising his hips to meet Michael's as the older boy sucks harshly at Luke's collarbone. 

Both boys let out a moan at the movement and the feeling of their clothes bulges touching and rubbing deliciously. Michael quickly unbuttons yet another of Luke's buttons before returning his hand lower, this time both take a firm grip of Luke's butt. Luke moans as Michael brings their crotches together again, and luke reaches to pull at Michael's hair, bringing his mouth onto his own. 

The two boys kiss for what feels like hours but is really only about five minutes, before Michael is pulling back to stare wide eyed at Luke. 

Luke takes a moment to admire the blown pupils, the swollen lips and the messed up hair of the boy before him, wondering exactly why it is that this is happening. 

However, he doesn't have long to think everything over before Michael disappears from his line of sight, and when Luke comes too, he sees the platinum blonde on his knees in front of him.

A small moan, almost a whine, escapes Luke's throat at the sight of the older boy on the floor staring so intently at Luke, both hands on his hips. 

Michaels fingers make quick work of untucking his shirt and unbuttoning the rest of the buttons, until Luke's chest is exposed. Michael moans slightly and licks his lips, then attaches them to one of Luke's protruding hip bones. Luke moans, his palms pressed to the wall either side of him, unsure of where to put them.

Michael's lips sucks roughly at Luke's hip bone, his tongue licking over the dark red mark ((an: almost wrote dark mark but this is Harry Potter so no)). 

Luke watches Michael, his eyes never leaving the older boy, that is until he sees that one of the Slytherin boys hands slides down Luke's thigh, squeezing at the muscle, before moving to his own crotch. Luke watches with wide eye as Michael adjusts his pants, his hardened member pushing against the zipper of his school trousers. 

Luke moans again, and this causes Michael's hand to leave his lower region, and his lips to stop sucking at the hip bone, which has three dark bruises sucked on it in the shape of a triangle. 

"Fuck, I wanna suck your dick, can I?" Michael's hands are resting on his knees, he's waiting so patiently and he's asking and Luke's head spins. "Wanna see if you've got those pretty panties on" this time Luke moans so loud that he'd be embarrassed if he was in the right head space. But he's not, all he can think about is how it's going to feel having the older boys plump, kiss swollen lips wrapped around him. 

"Yeah yeah yeah" Luke chants out, his breathing becoming more rapid. 

Michael's eyes widen in surprise and he's rushing, standing up on his knees again as apposed to on his haunches. His short fingers make quick work of unbuckling the younger boys belt, leaving it hanging open as he pops the button and looks back up at Luke for reassurance and conformation.

Luke nods, one hand resting on Michael's shoulder lightly, the other hanging limp by his side. 

Michael unzips his trousers and pushes them down to his ankles. A pang of guilt - maybe? - hits Luke at the disappointment on Michael's face when the older boy sees Luke's gray boxer briefs.

When Luke goes to offer an explanation michael just shushes him and says "I get it". 

Michael returns his attention to Luke's stiff member that's pushing against his underwear, forming a very obvious tent. Michael's mouth drops open slightly as he lifts a hand to palm at luke, causing the said boy to tilt his head back, a low moan escaping his throat.

Michael removes his hand after rubbing a few times and leans in to blow and mouth at the tent in Luke's boxers, the blonde moaning above him, a wet patch rapidly forming. 

That's when Michael decides that enough is enough, and he's casting a glance over his shoulder (a quick reminder to Luke that they are in public - not that Luke is going to stop now anyway), and then he's pulling Luke's boxers down to join his pants at the blondes ankles.

Michael smirks when he sees Luke, head thrown back with his cock standing proud, the tip flushed red with a drop of pre cum.

Michael delicately wraps a hand around Luke's member and slowly strokes him, just to gauge the younger boys reaction, allowing for him to stop him whenever he wants. Not stopping his stroking, Michael looks up to meet Luke's eye. 

The eye contact is intense but Michael is looking for something specific, he's looking for a 'no' in Luke's eyes. He's checking to make sure that this is what he wants, he can't just assume. After what Michael believes could be a minute (he doesn't know nor does he care) he realises that Luke isn't going to stop him, so he may as well get to the best part. 

Michael briefly thinks about how odd it is that he's so keen so suck dick but then he remembers that this boy is beyond good looking and he wears panties. 

With an affirmative nod of his head (just to confirm with himself that he wants this - wants it so much) he removes his gaze from Luke's who looks ready to complain. 

"Fuck Michael! Do something!" And here it is, the whine pushing Michael to move himself forwards a bit. 

Michael brings his mouth to Luke's tip, and presses his lips to it in a kiss, his tongue then darting out to lick the pre cum away. The salty taste is odd but not bad enough to make Michael stop, if anything it encourages him. 

Michael opens his mouth and moves his head to take the head of Luke's dick into his mouth. 

The boy above him moans, and Michael shifts uncomfortably as his already hardened dick get impossibly harder. 

Moving further forward, Michael pushes himself further down on the Hufflepuff boys member. The hand that is resting on his shoulder tightens its grip and the platinum boy can see Luke's thigh twitch once. He brings a hand up and grabs onto Luke's thigh tight, helping to stabilise him. 

Michael pushes down a bit more, his mouth is open wide, and he feels a dull ache in his jaw that will only get worse the more he goes, but dammit if he's going to blow this boy he's going to do it properly. Soon enough, Michael's lips meet his hand, which is wrapped around Luke's base. 

He hold there for a moment, can feel luke just at the back of his throat, not enough to gag yet though. Slowly pulling back, michael swirls his tongue and licks at luke, causing the moans above him to increase in pitch, with slight whimpers here and there. 

Licking the tip, the Slytherin boy goes down again, and this time he starts bobbing his head, and licking at the underside of Luke's cock. 

The blonde boy grips tightly at Michael's shoulder, the other hand not knowing what to do. Michael stops for just a moment, a whine from the boy above him sound much like a cat being woken from its sleep. Taking the free hand that keeps trying to grip at the wall, Michael places it on his head and nods at Luke's questioning look. 

Michael starts up again, this time his hair is being given little tugs, his shoulder being squeezed so tight it's almost painful, and bound to leave bruises on Michael's ridiculously pale skin. Luke's moans are music to Michael's ears, but they aren't indicating anything to him so he decides he needs to up his game. 

Luke's other hand comes up to grip tightly at Michael's hair as he hallows out his checks and continues to bob his head, sucking as much as he can. 

Luke's moans get more frequent and more breathy the longer Michael continues. 

Pulling off for a quick breathe of air before he continues, Michael reaches a hand down to palm at himself through his school pants and he moans at the much needed relief. 

Licking and kissing at the head of Luke's member and slog the sides michael manages to regain his breath enough to show the younger boy just how good he is. 

Leaning forward michael takes luke back into his mouth and slides down easily. When his lips meet with his hand he hallows out his cheeks again and then removes his hand from Luke's base. Luke's fingers are wound tightly in his hair and as Michael ever so slowly pushes forward more, the ache in his mouth increasing, luke pulls hard at his white blonde hair. 

A moan rumbles in Michael's chest from the pain of the tug and Luke whines loudly, squirming as he feels it on his dick. 

Michael's nose reaches Luke's base, and Luke starts to fumble on his words a lot. 

"Mic - Micha - fuck - Merl - Michael - gonna.." Luke doesn't finish his sentence but Michael knows what he means, so he pushes forward even further, his nose hits Luke's pelvis, and he chokes on Luke's dick at the back of his throat. 

Michaels own hand comes down to rub at himself and with a particularly hard tug at Michael's hair Luke is shooting his load down Michael's throat. 

With a strangled moan at the taste of Luke, Michael slowly pulls off of the boy above him. His nose is a bit stuffy and he has a tear or two streaming from the corners of his eyes, not to mention his mouth aches. Luke loosens his grip on Michael's white blonde hair, and looks down at him. 

Michael can't even believe it but Luke looks so fucked out after only a blow job, God knows what he'd be like after a proper fuck. 

The thought makes Michael moan and it seems to bring Luke to his senses as he looks down at Michael and says "I'll do you?". 

The older boy looks away in shame as he shakes his head 'no'. Luke looks confused and is about to argue against him when it clicks, and Luke himself moans at the thought of Michael knelt in front of him right now with cum in his pants.

After a few minutes, with Michael's help, Luke manages to get his underwear and pants back up and he does his shirt up as Michael ruffles his hair around to make it look less messy. 

A few more minutes of the two boy just sitting in silence and Luke hears Ashton yelling for him from down below. 

The two boys turn to each other wide eyed because it sound as if the Gryffindor boy is getting closer as he calls out. 

Michael presses a chaste kiss to Luke's cheek, telling him to go down and meet with his friend. When Luke asks about Michael the older boy looks away a bf shrugs and something inside Luke doesn't sit right and he goes to fight it but Ashton's voice isn't far away now so Michael just shakes his head and ushers him away.

Luke takes one last glance at the Slytherin boy before walking down the few flights of stairs where he meets Ashton, fresh out of the change room after practice and wow that's how long it had been? 

"Thank god I've been looking for you! You weren't in the stands and I thought you'd ditched me but I asked Hood and he said he hadn't seen you" Ashton babbles on for a while, and Luke just listens but at the mention of the Ravenclaw boy he stiffens. 

Knowing Michael is waiting for them to disappear, he deliberately talks a little bit lifer when he says "Hood? What is he doing here?". 

"Said something about Clifford, he couldn't find him so he had come to look. I think he watched us train so I hope he didn't pick up on our game plan against the Slytherins in a few weeks".

Luke thinks that things could get bad, and they could get bad very soon because if Calum is still there when Michael comes out it will only take one look at him to know something had happened. Luke thanks god that Ashton was too busy talking to realise the condition he was currently in.

It's at dinner when ashton notices, it's his toe that starts it. 

"You never wear your tie undone what the hell?" Ashton points at Luke's tie, which is still how Michael left it. 

Luke just shrugs and chooses to say nothing hoping that ashton will leave it alone. 

But it happens again, this time it's his lips. 

"Why are your lips so swollen? Did you do the Kylie Jenner challenge?" Ashton giggles at the last part but then realised that that's a muggle thing and his half blood friend wouldn't understand. 

Both Rian and Luke give him funny looks and he blushes slightly and waves them off. 

"But seriously why are your lips swollen?"

Luke remains silent, and after about five minutes excuses himself, telling his friend he's going to have a bath. 

When Luke leaves a pice of torn parchment lands on Ashton's - luckily - empty plate. It's reads 'we need to discuss some things, meet me in the kitchen tonight at 11. - CH'. 

Ashton sends the Ravenclaw boy, who has just sat back down next to his best friend, a nod, and Ashton notices that Michael's lips are also very swollen, and his hair is even messier than it normally is. 

He thinks he knows what Calum wants to discuss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the first time I wrote smut please leave some feedback bc of it was hit Id really like to know!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	8. ~eight~

It's nine pm and Ashton couldn't be more bored than he is right about now. He paces the small section of the common room that him and Rian are occupying, occasionally going further past a group of second years. 

"Do the homework" Rian says as he continues to scrawl across a piece of parchment, his brown hair the only thing Ashton can see.

"No" Ashton stops pacing for a moment to give Rian an indignant look before pulling his wand out of his pocket and twiddling it around his fingers like he does with his drum sticks. 

The pacing continues to about nine- thirty before Rian finally snaps and pulls on Ashton's sleeve, making the tan boy stop in his tracks.

"Can you stop it?! You've been anxious ever since Luke left at dinner!" Rian is loud but the only person to even bother paying them any attention is Harry. 

"Did you not see him?!" Ashton squawks out and this causes Harry to move towards the two.

"What's going on?" The raven haired boy asks when he gets to them. 

"Ashton is anxious because Luke might have actually kissed someone unlike this dweeb who hasn't" Rian looks bored and Ashton gasps offended.

"You haven't kissed anyone? Mate c'mon!" Ron Weasley stands on the other side of Ashton, and it shouldn't surprise him that the ginger is there, he and Harry are always together. 

Ashton wishes he could say something back, something like "you don't know how I spend my summers" or "im waiting", but really it's just because no ones ever been interested in him before.

"What's wrong with Hemmings anyways?" Ron brings the topic back to one that actually interests Ashton.

Ashton goes on to explain everything to the boys, ignoring his suspicions about the Slytherin boy - Ron still hadn't quite forgiven Draco Malfoy despite Harry being acquaintances with him. 

Ten o'clock rolls around quick and, slowly people start to disappear up the stairs, Ashton going up to get his glasses before returning to his spot in front of the fire. 

At a quarter to eleven Ashton figures he may as well go, and as he creeps down the hallways he keeps a close eye out for Filch or his blasted cat - Mrs Norris - that seems to always be near by.

Approaching the portrait to the kitchen, the sandy haired boy doesn't know why his stomach is fluttering or why his hand has a slight shake as he tickles the pear in the bowl. 

The door swings open and Ashton steps inside, the house elves pay him no mind, and ashton spots Calum sat in the corner talking to a house elf. The Gryffindor slowly walks over to the pair, the house elf turning to look at him, and he realises its Winky, his favourite. 

Calum looks up to see what she is looking at and he stops mid sentence upon seeing the older boy. 

Ashton doesn't catch onto the brunettes stare, instead he greets Winky with a polite hello before he sits on the opposite side of the table. When he looks up he notices that the Ravenclaw boy had been watching him, but quickly looks away when their gazes lock. 

Ashton watches as Calum finishes his conversation with the little house elf. The brunettes hair has a few waves in the front, almost looking curly but not quite. The brown eyes watch Winky as she talks to him, and Ashton catches his tongue flitting out to lick his lips. The Ravenclaw boy is still dressed in his uniform, much like Ashton himself. 

A bang from behind the boys stops Calum's conversation and Ashton looks away from the young boy to look behind him. 

A empty pot lay on the floor, and the house elf responsible stands there looking rather distraught at the dropped pan, he remembers Winky telling him that that certain house elf had a bad owner beforehand.

Turning back around, Ashton sees Winky walk away, leaving him with Calum.

It's awkwardly silent, Ashton counts it as four heartbeats, but Calum eventually breaks the tension. 

"Glasses?" 

Ashton looks up at the Ravenclaw boy opposite him, frowning because was that a statement pointing out the obvious or a question? 

"What?" 

Calum realises his mistake and Ashton is sure that if it were possible, his tan checks would flush a light pink colour. 

"Nothing". Yet again another awkward pause. He doesn't understand, why is this awkward? Sure he thinks the guy has nice arms, the perfect amount of muscle stretching over the tan skin, but that is no reason to have things be awkward.

"So I think something is going on" the other boys tan hand scratches at his neck and his chocolate eyes are now locked on Ashton's. 

"Well, yeah. It's not like they're even trying to be subtle" Ashton nods slightly in agreement, Calum humming in agreement also. 

"Yes, but I don't know how far things have gone" the younger boy shrugs his shoulders a bit, like he's given up trying to work it out. 

Ashton takes a moment to think, he thinks carefully about the way Luke has been acting over the last week. It hasn't been particularly out of the ordinary, maybe the taunting and jeering leased dramatically but in all reality that could be for a number of reasons. Luke, ashton has begun to realise, matured greatly over the summer break. He grew almost a head taller than what he used to be, his legs longer than before, still as lanky though. He started styling his hair in a little side up do, nothing drastic like some of the muggle artists around now days, but enough to make a difference. His now taller friend is more focused on his work than he used to be, and Ashton is proud, knowing that he realised just how important the N.E.W.T.s are.

Overall the behaviour change hasn't been that drastic, maybe the glances the Hufflepuff boy used to give Michael become more regular and more than just a quick look. It can't have gone far, Ashton feels positive about that at least. Thinking of the night before, when about now he walked in on Luke wanting to destroy his girly underwear, something hits. A moment of realisation occurs and maybe, somehow Michael found out Luke's secret. Maybe his shirt came untucked? Did he forget to bend his knees when he picked up something? Either way, Ashton feels sorry for his friend, knowing that Michael Clifford of all people knowing his secret is the last thing Luke would want, no wonder he was pushed to that point. 

This more so confirms in Ashton's mind that Luke and Michael could not have gone far. 

"I think, based on how they looked at dinner, it was just a make out session maybe?" Ashton watches Calum carefully, looking for something. Maybe a hint of disgust? He doesn't honestly know, but the raven haired boys eyebrows furrow, a slight crease forming in his forehead. 

"Mmm" 

Ashton doesn't know what that means, a hum could mean so many different things, and Ashton's mind whirls at the different meanings, trying to decipher which one it could possibly be. 

Before he gets a chance to ask, however, Calum has opened his mouth and words come pouring out. 

"Something is wrong. Wrong with Michael I mean. Something happened to him over summer and he won't tell me, and he always seems on edge - as if someone is watching him you know?" Calum pauses for a breath and Ashton feels like interrupting because he has no right to hear any of this, but the boy continues. 

"At breakfast, when the Owls come in with the mail, his eyes always search for his owl, which yes is totally normal, but if he doesn't see it he gets so relieved. The other day he got something, a letter im assuming - he wouldn't tell me - and he looked scared to open it. I saw him walking to Care of Magical Creatures reading it, he looked absolutely terrible. It was almost as if it was informing him of his grandmothers death, except she's already dead. He just looked like he could've broken down or something".

Taking a deep breathe, Calum slumps his shoulders and rests his arms on the table in front of him, his finger tips mere centimetres away from touching Ashton's folded arms. 

Ashton stares at the nimble fingers tapping gently on the wooden table top. He doesn't know what to say, he probably wasn't supposed to have heard any of this, he can't possibly console the slumped boy in front of him. 

Calum remains slumped, he stares at Ashton's folded arms, and the older boy watches as the hazelnut eyes trail from his left hand, up his arm across his shoulder and then to his face.

The Gryffindor boys face heats up and he's ever thankful for the tan complexion he was born with, the embarrassment not showing unlike Luke, who's face dusts pink. 

"So you wear glasses then?" Ashton gives Calum a look that screams 'well no shit' and the other boy laughs. 

It's loud and boisterous and if Ashton decides that it's his favourite sound, even beating the music he holds on to so dearly to stay 'normal', then no one needs to know.

"Stupid question I guess" Calum shakes his head, a smile making his eyes crinkle up in the corners. It's one of the few times that Ashton has seen him smile, other then when he is teasing Luke. 

The older boy nods his head in agreement and is ashamed to admit that he almost falls to the floor in shock when the brunette stands and offers to wonder around the kitchen and eat whatever they find. It's the politest thing that ashton has ever heard leave his mouth and although he should know that all pure bloods are taught manners (they never use them) but calum asking "would you like to join me in pigging out on all this food?". It's hesitant and cautious, as if the Ravenclaw boy doesn't know if he should be asking things like that. 

Ashton must be so shocked that his reply of 'yes' doesn't actually leave his mouth and Calum rears like a bull. 

"Fine if you can't even be polite and answer a question then forget it!" He's not yet shouting, but his voice has gone gravelly and deep and although Ashton needs to learn to expect these things because it's like a second nature to the younger, he can't ignore the sudden attitude change. It's as if Calum has to have an automatic response, as though Ashton must listen when he's talking and must reply straight away... It's as though Calum needs to be obeyed. And ok wow, nothing like that has ever crossed Ashton's mind before and it's weird for him to think that. 

"The hell is wrong with you?" Calum's voice is getting a little louder now, "don't you know how to talk anymore?!"

The house elves continue to cook and clean and never pay the two boys any mind. And for this Ashton is grateful because not only is Calum getting angry, but he is starting to too. 

"What the hell? Do you have a bloody attitude problem or something?" Ashton feels so small sitting where he is compared to Calum who is standing beside him. 

"Excuse me?!" Calum's hand is over his heart and if ashton wasn't so angry and confused he'd laugh at the dramatic gesture. 

"You heard! You're fucking bipolar or something!" 

Ashton is standing now, his heart is racing and Calum's nostrils flare. 

Calum watches as Ashton gets more and more agitated as they continue to stare at each other. 

"Such a fucking nerd!" Calum snarks and he see's Ashton's fists clench and a few veins on his arms catch the Ravenclaw boys attention. 

"Dick!" 

Calum gasps, and lunges at the Gryffindor boy who has a moment of fear in his hazel eyes, but Calum is too quick for Ashton to even defend him self. 

Ashton finds himself pressed against a wall, Calum's full weight against his. It's shocking really, that Calum has this much strength, and that Ashton didn't defend himself. 

The heat of Calum's body is overwhelming and his heart rate is still quick, for different reason to beforehand. The younger boy pants in Ashton's ear, his lips mere centimetres from it. 

"You're a dickhead, get off me!" Ashton tries to push at Calum, tries to pretend that he isn't enjoying being in this situation. 

Something in Calum snaps, Ashton isn't sure what, but next thing he knows his hands are above his head, held in a tight grip. 

Calum has moved just so his chest isn't against Ashton's, so they can both see each other's faces. 

Before Ashton has time to even comprehend anything Calum is smashing his lips against Ashton's. They remain lip locked for about thrifty seconds, not moving them, before Calum's hand around both Ashton's wrists is gone and his lips are no longer pressed against the older boys. 

When Ashton comes to and realises what happened Calum is gone. The house elves still work and it's nearing midnight, but Ashton can't move, the shock still paralysing him. 

He really hates that his first kiss was one out of pure anger with his best friends enemies(?) best friend.


	9. ~nine~

It's Saturday, and despite the fact that Luke hated waking up early on Saturdays, it's the first quidditch match of the year and its Gryffindor against Ravenclaw. He’s slowly making his way up the stairs to sit with the Gryffindor’s, Luke believes that Ashton's friend Rian is waiting for him but Luke barely remembers what the boy looks like.

The climb up the winding stairs is horrible and Luke finds himself slightly puffed and then curses when he realizes he's not even halfway up yet. The chatter of excited Gryffindor’s surrounds him and its makes Luke sad, he knows he hasn't got many friends and his best friend is down in the change rooms getting himself psyched up. 

The blonde continues walking mindlessly, following the people a head of him, which is never a good thing when it comes to Luke and his clumsiness. 

Luke watches it, almost as if from someone else perspective, as his left foot doesn't lift far enough to make it past the little wooden ledge of the stairs. He watches as his hands fly out in front of him to stop him face planting, and his knee knocks the step. 

A few kids behind him grumble and wait for him to pick himself back up, and it's as Luke is pushing his body into an upright position that he realizes where he is. The landing between sets of stairs is crowded as apposed to last time Luke was here, and it's loud. 

Vivid images of Michael on his knees in front of Luke, the wide lust blown green eyes staring at him hungrily and Luke has to grab at the railing to keep himself steady. 

People begin to move around him, some telling him to keep going and as much as he tries to, Luke is frozen in place. Eventually, after having to think of various different things (including Hagrid's constantly drooling dog Fang) Luke manages to stop the images of Michael from appearing on his eyelids every time he blinked. 

Continuing the climb up to the stands, this time with more energy, Luke finds himself at the top, the cheering of excited teenagers quaking throughout the pitch as each house tries to out do one another. 

"Oh finally! You made it" a boy with dark hair comes to stand next to Luke and he figures this is Rian, which now that Luke thinks about it he has seen this boy before so it definitely is. Without exchanging greetings the Hufflepuff follows the boy in to the middle of the crowd and right to the front of the stand. 

Looking out across the pitch, Luke's blue eyes roam the Slytherin stand in search of a head of white hair that will surely stand out amongst the crowd. He doesn't know why he does it; it's just a reflex he supposes, except now he's keen, he's eager to see if mint green eyes are searching for him also.

Luke is disappointed however when he realizes that Jack is stood in the Slytherin stands alone, no platinum blonde in sight. The frown on his face must show because Rian nudges him and turns his lips up into a half smile. Praying that he has no idea what – or rather who - Luke had been looking for, the blonde turns to watch as both teams walk out on to the pitch.

The game is eventful, as every game is, however Luke is inattentive to the defeat the Gryffindor’s achieve. The blonde boy is zoned out as usual, and when Ashton talks to him about the game later in the Gryffindor common room he expects no less from his friend.

Luke apologizes multiple times for not paying attention to something so important to Ashton, but the older just smiles at his friend and leaves him be on the couch in front of the fire. After about 15 minutes sitting alone watching ashton mingle with his team mates Luke decides to leave, he waves to ashton who smiles in return and heads out in to the hallway.

Its quite and empty on the walk towards the hufflepuff common room, that is until he passes what should be an empty classroom. He’s on the third floor, it’s normally a charms room, however Luke can hear a not so quite argument. There isn’t any shouting, but the people behind the door aren’t trying to keep quiet, and Luke, being nosey and sometime intrusive into peoples privacy cant help himself, and his large feet move him closer to the closed door. Pressing his right ear against the wood, Luke jumps back as a shout comes from inside, a voice he knows very clearly yelling ‘no’ to the other person.

Michael Clifford’s voice is recognizable to Luke for various reasons, not including their recent sexual encounters, and as they say ‘curiosity killed the cat’ and Luke doesn’t move from his spot, instead leans back into listen through the door to the now muffled voices. 

“You can’t control me, I’m not a puppet!” Michael’s voice sounds strained, like he’s trying not to sob and a sinister laugh comes from within the confines.

“My son, who on earth do you think you are? Are you not a Clifford? Do you not carry the pureblood line that has been continued for generations? You can’t just turn around and tell me it stops here” the voice is deep and authoritive and Luke realizes that it is Michael’s father, Mr. Clifford whom Michael is talking to. 

“Maybe I don’t want to be a Clifford!” Luke’s baby blues go wide at the statement and he hears a gasp from inside showing he’s not the only one surprised. Before Luke knows it Michael is talking again, his tone bitter, angry and accusatory. 

“If you want the family name and bloodline to continue then you should have had another son, one that is proud to be a member of this family, one that isn’t gay!”

Michael’s statement takes Luke by surprise, although really it shouldn’t, obviously Michael had to be gay or at least bi considering he gladly gave him a blow job, but still a thousand thoughts run through Luke’s head, and he almost misses the sound of footsteps approaching the door.

Moving quickly the hufflepuff boy scurries away from the door, however he doesn’t get far and before he knows it he’s falling to the floor, groaning out a ‘fuck’. Sitting up Luke rubs his knee, knowing he’s now going to have a bruise. Distracted for a moment, Luke comes back into the real world and sees a pair of perfectly polished black leather, expensive looking shoes in front of him. 

Following the feet to the face, Luke’s mouth gapes like a fish out of water when his eyes meet the deep green ones of Mr. Clifford.

“Who are you and what are you doing here?!” his voice is still demanding and stern and it easily intimidates the sixteen year old. 

 

“I…um” Luke’s voice is soft and he stutters over his words as he pulls himself up off of the ground.

“Well?”

“Luke, Luke Hemmings sir” Luke straightens his shoulders and tries his best to look casual, if Michael’s face over his fathers shoulder is anything to go by though, it doesn’t work. 

“And what are you doing here?”

“I, um… I’m just on my way back from the Gryffindor victory party” 

The slytherin boy rolls his eyes over his father’s shoulders and glares at Luke, taking him slightly by surprise. 

“Leave, now!” Mr. Clifford isn’t pleasant, not in the slightest and Luke wants to obey but it is his school and he is stubborn, so he stays where he is and just stares at his dirty converse. 

“Boy I said leave” Mr. Clifford’s voice has gone gravelly and slightly scary but Luke is dumb and Luke decided to stand his ground. 

Heaving out a heavy sigh, Mr. Clifford turns away from Luke and walks away, even ignoring his own son. Soon any trace of Mr. Clifford’s presence is gone and the blonde can finally breathe again.

When Luke finally looks up he sees the platinum boys green eyes piercing him, the glare cutting him like knives. 

“Michael….” the hufflepuff takes half a step to the other boy but he is quickly stopped and his sentence cut off.

“No. No, you fuck off! Who do you think you are? Listening to conversations you have no right to!” the older boys chest is heaving and its slightly attractive, the flannel pulling slightly at the chest, but Luke has to shake these thoughts away, the anger in Michael’s voice outweighing his inner desire. “You disgust me Hemmings, don’t ever come near me again”.

Luke feels his jaw physically drop, hanging open as Michael’s words circle his brain, echoing. 

“But, you…” again Luke gets cut off, this time to get shoved in the chest by the older, much stronger boy.

“That was a mistake!” the platinum haired boys face is red and his chest is heaving, the slight sting where his palms clapped Luke’s chest matches the sting in his heart as he watches the slytherin boy turn and storm off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so so so so sorry this has taken so long, i was so so busy with school but I'm done now (have been for four weeks lol oops) and by done mean i graduated!!! yay omg you have no idea how happy i am to be actually done with school.
> 
> so, this chapter has been a work in progress for like, four months I'm sorry :( i wrote most of it tonight though so I'm sorry if its shit. please let me know what you think, interesting whats going on between michael and his dad right?? (it was unplanned tbh). also its not actually going to be his dad, as in the name bc I've met Daryl and he's sweet af so i don't want to do that lol.
> 
> so yeah I'm sorry about the wait but comment and leave me your thoughts, and kudos if you haven't already, thanks guys for staying with this :) xx


	10. ~ten~

Michael sleeps through most of Sunday, staying curled in bed wallowing in his own sadness and slight stench of ‘hormonal boy’. Calum’s efforts to rouse him and have him come outside are useless and he leaves his friend alone.

At around quarter past three Michael heaves himself out of bed and into the showers to clean himself. 

Its quiet in the hallways and there aren’t too many people hanging around, the sunny autumn day drawing students out on to the grounds. Michael wanders the castle, no destination in mind, just letting his thoughts roam, never stopping on anything specific for too long. 

After passing the entrance to the library four times Michael sighs and enters, walking aimlessly through shelves stacked high with books of all kinds. He kind of likes the library, its always rather peaceful, and he can find a book on anything his heart desires. He’s near the back of the library, close to the entrance to the restricted section, when he hears voices – very muffled voices – whispering. Choosing to remain unnoticed, Michael peers through a gap on the books and sees a distinct head of black hair, with brown skinned hands flying every which way. He would recognize Calum from a mile away, however he is unable to make out any distinguishable features of the other boy whom his friend is talking to. 

He watches as the two boys sit and whisper to each other, but Michael can see a tension in Cal’s shoulders, like he doesn’t want to be in such a close proximity to the other person, he can see his friends jaw clench every now and then when the other voice whispers words Michael cant make out in a voice that he – very frustratingly – cant distinguish at all.

The conversation finishes quite abruptly, with the other person saying something short and sharp, and then there are footsteps coming from the other side of the table and the two seated boys move apart and Michael sees Luke Hemmings standing on the other side of the table. 

“Luke!” the other boy stands up, his chair scraping against the floor in his haste, “I.. Uh.. I thought you were still in bed?” 

Ashton bloody Irwin moves away from the table and looks at his friend in a questioning way, head tilted slightly to the side, lips pursed. Michael is surprised knowing that the Gryffindor was the one leant in close to his friend, whispering like teenage girls gossiping in the hallway or the back of class.

“I decided to do homework so I thought id come here and join you, but obviously you’re preoccupied…” the blonde turns on his heel, wobbles slightly but manages to regain his balance, then walks back the way he came, book bag slung over his left shoulder. 

“Wait! Luke!” the Gryffindor runs after his friend, leaving Calum alone, without a second glance his way. 

Michael stays in his spot, watching as calum sits for a few moments before standing. The raven-haired boy rounds the corner before Michael has even had a chance to at least pick up a book to try and look like he wasn’t snooping.

“Mike, uh, hey” the boys brown eyes are wide and he glances around, its suspicious. 

“Hey” he tries to sound casual, like he wasn’t dying to ask why calum had been talking to the friend of his enemy. Michael mentally shudders when his brain has the audacity to remind him that Hemmings wasn’t an enemy, because you don’t suck your enemy’s dick. 

“How long you been out of bed for? I tried waking you just before lunch but you slapped me in the balls man, fuck you” calum slings his arm around the only-just-taller boys shoulders and they walk towards the front of the library.

“Sorry man, you know how I get in the mornings” he offers a sympathetic smile towards his friend, “and I got up just over an hour ago”

The two friends head out to the grounds near the lake, the sun beating down on them both, Michael demanding they find shade before he burns to a crisp. Calum sighs but follows his friend, moaning about having ‘white’ friends, to which Michael just tells him to fuck off. 

Sat under a nice leafy tree, the brown and orange litter decorating the grass quite nicely, Michael rests his head on the trunk and closes his eyes. Calum leaves to quickly speak to someone or other about homework, and by the time he comes back the platinum blonde has fallen asleep. 

Michael curses when he is rudely awakened but listens to calum talk non-sense for a few minutes. His eyes wander, looking out over the lake and how calm it is, he watches a group of second years practicing stupid spells he can do without even having to focus on, then he spots him. 

Leaning against the side of the castle, blonde hair combed down over his face, legs stretched out in front of him and a cut up white shirt a size or two too big. Luke Hemmings has probably never looked so good, Michael thinks, and then curses at himself when he remembers what the boy looked like when getting his dick sucked. 

Standing up, he cuts calum off mid sentence, telling him he’s going inside and not to bother him. He stalks away from his friend, who’s yelling at him to come back, but he ignores him and continues to walk towards the castle. 

Halfway there and Michael realizes he will be walking right near where Hemmings and his friend are, making him pauses for a second, before he decides he will hide behind a tree before making a dash for the doors. He gets to the tree and presses his back against it, then turns his head to the left slightly to double check that the two boys remain seated on the grass. 

What he doesn’t expect however is to catch part of their conversation. He tries to pretend he can’t hear them, but then the Gryffindor asks Luke something he really wasn’t expecting.

“Wait have you worn panties since that time?” the blonde shushes him, even going so far as to press a finger to his lips. Michaels heart races, eagerly awaiting Luke’s reply.

“No”

It’s a short reply that seems kind of standoffish, and defensive, and really Michael’s just surprised that Ashton knows.

“I gave them back so you can” 

“I know, but I can’t risk anything” 

Michael can’t take anymore, all he can think about is his hand touching Luke’s hip and then looking down to see lace stretched so beautifully over the protruding bone.

He runs, he sprints to the door, not caring how stupid he looks, or if the two boys saw him. He had to leave; he didn’t want to hear anymore of their conversation.

He doesn’t stop running till he gets to his bed, where he collapses and closes his eyes, taking deep breaths. However, the images flashing a cross his eyelids don’t help with slowing his breathing down, rather it keeps his heart rate up, his breaths short and harp. 

Blue eyes screwed shut, Michael mouth stretching around Luke’s dick, the lace resting on his hip. 

Suddenly Michael’s jeans are tight, and he’s hard. 

He knows its wrong and he shouldn’t, but Michael lifts his right hand and presses it against the bulge in his pants. He hisses in pleasure at the pressure, and before he knows it he’s gripping at it through the denim, squeezing it and sending jolts of pleasure through his body. 

Soon, the button is being popped and the zip pulled down, and Michael’s struggling to get the tight fabric off of his legs. He discards of both his shirt and his jeans, but keeps his underwear around his knees, not knowing when someone will walk in. 

His dick rests on his tummy, twitching slightly when Michael closes his eyes and thinks back to the encounter in the quidditch stand with Luke. He grips himself in his right hand, and slowly strokes up and down. Starting out slow isn’t working and Michael is concerned that someone will come in and find him, so within a minute Michael’s hand is moving over his dick quickly, twisting slightly at the top. With his eyes screwed shut, imagining doing more with a certain hufflepuff than just oral stuff, Michael’s left hand his gripping his platinum locks tightly, his hips lifting off the bed, fucking into his fist slightly. 

Spraying cum on his tummy and letting some of it run down over his hand, Michael finishes, and lies for a minute to catch his breath. He quickly cleans up with some tissues and then gets dressed again, and just in time too because he’s been sitting on his bed fully dressed for about two minutes when the door opens and jack walks in, sitting on the bed next to Michael. 

Jack talks to him for a bit, but leaves after Michael remains unresponsive, only humming every now and again. He’s thankful to be alone, however it means his thoughts are free to invade his attention.

He shouldn’t have just done that, after getting so angry with Luke and shoving him and telling him to fuck off, he can’t just have a wank while thinking about doing unspeakable things to him. And after arguing with his dad for the hundredth time, and having Hemmings hear it, god what is wrong with him??

Michael starts to hate himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back
> 
> so like, i have no excuse at all???? and for that I'm really sorry, like so fucking sorry. i hope those of you who have been around since the start are still here and haven't gotten too impatient. and if you're new, you're probably happy that this chapter is here hahah.
> 
> so i have no idea when the next chapter will be up, as i am at university now and its stressful af :(
> 
> please leave comments and don't forget to kudos! 
> 
> (comments encourage me *wink* *wink*)


End file.
